The Other Set of Twins
by SUGAR2345
Summary: The Tanners kept a secret from Michelle for the last fifteen years. The secret is that Michelle has a twin sister. They want to keep things this way, but what happens when Joey's girlfriend's daughter turns out to be Michelle's twin? Finally updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

* * *

Chapter One

Joey Gladstone was walking his new girlfriend Ginger Glinting to her front door. "Joey, I think it's about time you met my daughter." said Ginger taking out her keys out of her black purse.

"I would love to meet her." said Joey.

"Well, how about you come over for dinner tomorrow night?" asked Ginger finding the right key and putting it into the door knob.

Joey nodded. "All right." He said. He leaned over and gave Ginger's rosy cheek a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"At six." said Ginger unlocking the door.

"At six." said Joey.

Ginger stepped into her house and Joey walked off the front deck down to his blue BMW.

Ginger had an adopted fifteen year old daughter named Melanie. Ginger, who was in her mid forties, never married and said that she always wanted to have a child; she considered getting a sperm donor, but then realized aside of having a child grow in her, why not give a child that needs a mom a mom? A few months later, Ginger got custody of a few month baby and has been raising her ever since.

Joey arrived at the home that he still lived in with the Tanner's and the Katsopolis's. The eldest daughter of the Tanner's, DJ, was now twenty five years old. She was no longer a Tanner, since not long ago she married her high school sweetheart Steve Hale. Steve and DJ Hale lived a few blocks away from Chinatown.

The second eldest, Stephanie Tanner, now twenty, was currently a junior at the University of Miami. She called her family to check on them from time to time as well as they did on her. She even flew over for holidays like Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter like most of her classmates did.

The youngest Tanner daughter, Michelle, was now fifteen years old. She was an average teenager. She gets A's and B's in school and she still enjoys riding horses, as well as hanging out with her two best friends Denise and Teddy.

Jesse and Rebecca (Becky) Katsopolis had a baby not long after Stephanie Tanner moved to college. After DJ left for college, Stephanie moved into to her room. Then when Stephanie left, Jesse and Becky Katsopolis bought the house from Danny. Danny knew that once Michelle moved to college, he didn't need own a huge house. Jesse, Becky, and the twins Alex and Nicky Katsopolis, now both ten, moved from the attic to Joey's and Stephanie's old rooms. Joey, on the other hand, moved to the attic. Then a few months later, Becky discovered that she was pregnant again. The pregnancy made more changes to the Katsopolis household. Michelle moved to the basement and had a room there, while Joey's and Jesse's recording studio was now in the attic with Joey.

Nicky and Alex moved to Michelle's old room as Jesse and Becky settled William, who is now two, into the twins' old room.

Danny Tanner dated a few women after he and Vicky broke up, but not long ago, he stole her heart again and is preparing to propose to her.

The family dog Comet was no longer alive and there was no new pet to replace him.

Joey walked into the Katsopolis home. It was quiet and the living room lights were off. Joey headed for the stairs; the lights on the second floor were also off. Finally, he made it to the attic, took a shower in his bathroom and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Joey woke up at around nine. He quickly pulled on a pair of jeans from Sears and a black polka dot tee-shirt. He still had ways of dressing up in funny clothing.

Joey joined Becky and William in the kitchen. "Good morning." said Joey reaching for the cereal on the kitchen table.

"How did your date go?" asked Becky feeding Will with left over cut pieces of sausage from the night before.

"Ginger wants me to meet her daughter tonight. She invited me over for dinner." said Joey.

"That's a step forward." said Becky.

"Yeah." said Joey going to a kitchen cabinet to find a bowl for his cereal. "I like Ginger a lot. I don't think I ever liked anyone as much as I like her."

"She could be the one." said Becky.

"I hope so." said Joey fixing himself cereal into a bowl and adding milk to it.

Will refused to eat more sausage pieces. "All right Will." said Becky to her son. "Let's go upstairs and get you dressed." Becky took Will by the hand and the two headed upstairs.

Joey finished eating his cereal and decided to watch _Wake Up_ and then some cartoons. He still liked to watch cartoons and he was glad that Ginger shared the same passion because she couldn't get enough of Bugs Bunny and Rugrats when she was raising Melanie. Melanie knew she was adopted. Ginger decided that it was important for Melanie to know that her real mother was alive and that her father was just not there. Melanie felt disappointment that she didn't know her father and that he didn't care about her, but sometimes she thought that the reason why her father abandoned her was because he couldn't care for her all by himself.

Joey told Ginger stories of how he and Jesse moved in to help Danny raise his three daughters. Ginger said, "Too bad Melanie's father didn't have such an idea, but then on the other hand, I wouldn't have such a wonderful daughter."

Ginger also told Joey that she would consider adopting another child, but she's not sure who she would receive since she's getting older everyday and so is Melanie.

Joey was joined on the couch an hour later by a Nicky Katsopolis in his blue truck pajamas. The Katsopolis twins were too identical and the only way they could be told apart was by the scar Alex had on his chin from a fight with a girl in school. "Hello, Joey." said Nicky. "What are we watching?"

Just then the Rugrats came onto the TV. "There's your answer." said Joey.

"Who's your favorite character Joey?" asked Nicky.

Becky just then walked into the living room. "Nicky, aren't you going to have breakfast?" she asked.

"Can I eat in here?" asked Nicky.

"You know how Uncle Danny is about eating in the living room, even though he doesn't own this house anymore." said Becky.

"I'll clean up."

"He'll notice Nicky."

"After Rugrats mom." said Nicky as an episode of the Rugrats began.

Will ran into the room. "Rugrats! Rugrats!" he yelled. Will wasn't quite yet a talker, but he knew how to tell his parents that he needed to go to the potty, or if he was hungry or what hurt when he fell, as well as the names of his favorite cartoons and books.

Will sat right on Joey's lap.

By the time the Rugrats were ending, all Katsopolis boys were sitting on the couch with Joey.

Michelle came out of the kitchen. "Good morning." She said already fed and dressed. She flopped down into an armchair. "Can I see the remote?"

Joey threw Michelle the remote control he was holding. "You know Michelle." He said. "I'm meeting Ginger's daughter tonight."

Michelle surfed through the TV channels. "She's my age right?" asked Michelle.

"Yes." Joey nodded his head. "Maybe you two can become friends."

"Maybe." Michelle quickly found what she was looking for. "Depends how much we have in common."

The twins got up from the couch. "We're ready for breakfast mom!" yelled Nicky as him and Alex pushed open the kitchen door.

Will was still on Joey's lap. "Now, Will, will you let Joey stand up?"

Will nodded, got up, and ran for the kitchen after his brothers.

Michelle couldn't find anything on TV so she turned it off. "I'm going to go and do my history homework." She said and headed for the stairs.

Joey too, stood up. He didn't have work that weekend and Becky took a few days of from _Wake Up_ since the kids had spring break, but they were returning to school on Monday. While Becky was away, Vicky was in her position.

Joey walked into the kitchen while Becky was taking out a coloring book and crayons to do some coloring with Will. Just then Danny with a brown suit on walked into the kitchen. "I'm going to propose to Vicky tonight!" He said excitedly.

"I'm meeting Ginger's daughter tonight." said Joey pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Becky.

"So I'm supposing that they'll only be six of us for dinner." said Becky.

"Yes. I'm planning on taking Vicky out to the fanciest restaurant!" said Danny. "I'm so excited!"

"Good luck." said Joey.

"I'm going to go and change now." said Danny heading for the stairs.

"I wonder what's going to happen when they get married." said Becky frowning. "Will they move out or wait until Michelle graduates like planned?" Then Becky looked at Joey. "What if you and Ginger get married? It won't be such a Full House anymore."

"Well, I'm only in the early stages of a relationship, so don't worry about me, worry about Danny." Joey stood up to get himself a coke. "You know I'm worried about meeting Ginger's daughter."

"It'll be fine." said Becky.

* * *

Later that day, Danny Tanner stood in his newest black tuxedo. Michelle Tanner knocked on his bedroom door. "Who is it?" asked Danny.

"Michelle."

"Come in."

Michelle walked into her father's bedroom. "Hi, dad; are you nervous?" she asked.

"You know I'm never nervous when it comes to Vicky." said Danny.

Michelle sat down on her father's bed. "Joey's a nervous rack."

"My dates had it worse. I have three daughters."

"Dad, are we going to move because of the wedding?"

Danny looked at his daughter from the mirror he was facing. "If that's what Vicky wants." He said slowly.

"It would be strange moving out since we all always lived together." said Michelle.

Danny sat down next to his daughter. "Well, somehow DJ and Stephanie moved out. We'll see." He said.

Michelle gave her dad a hug. "Good luck." She stood up and headed out.

Then she went to check on Joey who has spent the day pacing around the house nervously. "How are you doing Joey?" she asked taking a seat on Joey's orange couch.

"Michelle." said Joey starring at two shirts. "Which shirt would you rather see Stephanie's date in?"

"Well." said Michelle. "You're in your forties and Stephanie's dates are usually in their late teens or early twenties."

"I watch cartoons."

Michelle starred at the two shirts Joey was holding. One was a dark blue button down shirt and one was a red one. "Blue." said Michelle. "Red is a distracting color. Ginger's daughter would stare at the shirt more than meet your personality. Red is romantic. Something dad should wear under his tux."

"Isn't he wearing white?" asked Joey with a lifted eye brow.

Michelle nodded her head.

Joey went with the dark blue. "Thanks Michelle."

"Good luck." Michelle stood up and left Joey's room.

Then both Danny and Joey went to the living room, wished each other the best, and parted ways.

* * *

A/N: Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

* * *

Chapter Two

Danny Tanner arrived at his girlfriend's Vicky's house. He stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. He headed over right to her door and rang the bell. Vicky opened the door ten seconds later wearing a long blue dress. "Danny." She said. Her brown curly hair was pulled up. "Did I miss one of our anniversary's are something?"

"No. Can't a man take the woman he loves out somewhere different?" asked Danny.

Vicky nodded. "I guess he can. I'll be right out."

Danny waited for Vicky for about two minutes until she stepped right out of her house.

Danny and Vicky walked over to Danny's car. Once they were inside, Danny started the car and backed out of Vicky's driveway.

They talked about their days while they drove for fifteen minutes. When they arrived at the restaurant, a valet took Danny's car to park it for him. "A valet? Now Danny how expensive is this restaurant?" asked Vicky.

The restaurant was actually inside a five start hotel. Danny took Vicky's hand and the two headed inside the hotel. To the right was the restaurant.

Danny and Vicky approached the hostess stand. "Two please." said Danny as the Valet parker returned with his keys.

"Name?" asked the hostess who was a girl with blond hair probably around DJ's age.

"Danny Tanner."

"It's going to be twenty minutes." said the hostess handing Danny his ticket.

Danny and Vicky went back to the front lobby. Vicky sat down and Danny told her he'd be right back. He made a quick call to make sure he had a violin player approach their table before he was to propose. "My name is Danny Tanner. I'm with a woman with a long blue dress. We'll be sitting at a two top and I'm going to propose to her tonight." He said to the pay phone he was using.

"I'll ask the hostess if I can't find you." said the man he was talking to on the other line. "What time do you want me to send the violin player?"

"Right before our dessert arrives." answered Danny.

"All right; it taken care of." said the man.

"Thank you." Danny hung up and returned to Vicky. He sat down next to her.

Vicky was already figuring out what everything was about, but she didn't want to be wrong about it. Danny asked her to marry him before during a fireworks display. Why would he go all out this time?

The couple waited the twenty minutes and then was sited by the hostess. They started to look through the menus they were handed. "Everything looks so expensive. Danny, are you sure about this place?" asked Vicky.

"It's not like we eat in these types of places every weekend Vicky." said Danny.

Vicky nodded. A young man with dark hair approached them. "Hello, my name is Richard and I'll be your waiter for the night. May I start you off with some drinks and appetizers?" He took out a pen and note pad.

"I'd like your best red wine, two glasses please, and a glass of water." said Danny.

"I'll have a glass of water too." said Vicky.

"I think I'll past on the appetizer." said Danny.

"Can I have the clow slaw salad?" asked Vicky.

"Coming right up and would like some wheat bread with that?" asked Richard.

"Vicky?" asked Danny.

Vicky nodded. "I'll be right back." said Richard leaving Danny's and Vicky's table.

Vicky looked around the restaurant. "These people look really rich." She said.

"Don't worry about them." said Danny.

Richard appeared with their drinks, wheat bread and Vicky's salad. "I'll be back to take your meal orders."

Danny poured wine for himself and Vicky. He handed Vicky her glass, and the both of them lifted their glasses. "To us at this amazing restaurant." He said.

"To us." said Vicky and they clicked their glasses.

* * *

Joey arrived nervous and a little late to Ginger's house. He stopped by the store to get a bouquet of flowers for Ginger and a box of chocolate for Melanie. Then he got a flat tire and had to wait to get that changed, but luckily he had a spear tire and made sure to give Ginger a call.

Ginger opened the door as soon as Joey arrived. "These are for you." said Joey handing Ginger her flowers.

"Thank you." said Ginger smiling and taking the flowers from Joey.

She closed the door behind him. This was Joeys first time in Ginger's and Melanie's home. "I'm going to find a vase for these flowers while you go ahead to the dinning room." said Ginger.

Joey walked into the dinning room. The Katsopolis didn't have a dining room therefore everyone always ate in the kitchen.

The dining room was a lot smaller than the Katsopolis living room and kitchen. It had pink carpet and smelled like perfume. There was no food yet on the dining room table. The table was just set for three people.

Ginger returned with the flowers that Joey gave her and set them in a yellow vase right on the table.

"I also have this box of chocolates for Melanie." said Joey holding up the box of chocolate.

"That's so nice of you and also it was nice of you to give me a call that you'd be late. Thank you." said Ginger. "I'll call down Melanie as soon as the food is settled. What would you like to drink?"

"Do you have any orange juice?" asked Joey placing the box of chocolate on the table.

"Yes." said Ginger.

The kitchen was across the hall from the dining room and visible too. The kitchen was the same size as the dining room, painted a sun flower yellow and had white cabinets, as well as an Island for breakfast.

Ginger returned with three glasses and a cartoon of orange juice. "Here you go. So how did you get the flat tire?" she asked going back to the kitchen.

"I have no idea. I was just driving and the front right side of car felt like it was sinking." said Joey pouring himself some orange juice into his glass.

Ginger returned with a bowl of mashed potatoes. "It happens." She said. Then she went back to the kitchen to get the gravy. "But did you have spear tire?"

"Yeah, thankfully." said Joey taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Well, if you only had one, I recommend you go and buy another one." said Ginger coming with the gravy.

"Do you need any help?" asked Joey.

"You're our guest. If I needed help, I'd get Melanie. I just have three more things to grab anyway." said Ginger going back to the kitchen.

"All right." said Joey taking another sip of his orange juice.

Melanie returned with a salad bowl and asparagus. "Everything looks good." said Joey.

"Thank you." said Ginger.

As Ginger was in the kitchen getting the carrots, she yelled, "Melanie! Come down here!"

Ginger returned back to the dining room and Joey stood up with the box of chocolate. There was no sound of Melanie coming. "Melanie!" yelled Ginger again.

Still there were no foot steps. "I'm coming!" yelled Melanie.

There was something in the way that Melanie said, "I'm coming" that reminded Joey of Michelle.

Joey and Ginger could hear the sound of Melanie coming down the stairs and her feet against the stair's carpet.

Joey took a deep breathe and when Melanie walked into the dining room. Joey could not believe what he saw.

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger, I know, but it's pretty easy to guess, thanks to the summary, what Joey might've seen. Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

A/N: I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this fan fiction.

* * *

Chapter Three

"Joey, this is Melanie. Melanie, this is Joey." said Ginger.

Joey hesitated to shake Melanie's hand. Melanie was like a clone of Michelle. Joey was speechless too.

"Hi." said Melanie. That same voice killed Joey the most.

"Hi." Joey forced to say out of his mouth.

"Well, how about we began?" asked Ginger sitting down across from Joey. Melanie also sat down.

Melanie looked down at the table. "Mom, what about the chicken cordon blue?" she asked with the Michelle voice again.

"Um, yes the chicken cordon blue." said Ginger smiling. "I forgot." She stood up and ran to the kitchen.

Joey looked at Ginger, but it was so hard to look at her since she looked so much like Michelle.

When Ginger returned from the kitchen with a plate filled with three chicken cordons blue, it hit Joey why Melanie looked so much like Michelle.

"So, Melanie, when's your birthday?" he asked.

Melanie answered. Her birthday was the same day as Michelle's.

"What are your hobbies?" asked Joey grabbing a chicken cordon blue to put on his plate.

"I like shopping and horse back riding." said Melanie.

Joey couldn't believe his ears since Michelle liked shopping and horse back riding too.

"Joey lives with a fifteen year old girl." said Ginger filling her plate with a chicken cordon blue as well.

Ginger turned to Joey. "Maybe we could take the girls somewhere with us." She said.

"Maybe." said Joey looking at Melanie again.

Melanie took a chicken cordon blue and in silence all three of them filled their plates up.

Joey kept asking Melanie questions through out dinner. Everything about her looks and ways of doing things were very similar to Michelle. Melanie was adopted and identical to Michelle. Melanie had to be the girl that Danny put up for adoption after Pam's death. It was clear that Melanie and Michelle were twin sisters.

* * *

Richard cleared Danny and Vicky's dinner plates. "I'll be right back to take your dessert order." said Richard.

"Thank you." said Vicky and Richard left.

"That was probably the best dinner I had in years." said Vicky.

"I'm glad." said Danny. He reached across the table and put his hand over hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Vicky smiling.

Richard returned. "Okay, what would you like?" he asked taking out his note pad.

"Chocolate cake." said Danny.

"I'll have the strawberry mousse." said Vicky.

"Okay." said Richard leaving the table again.

Danny noticed a violin player behind a fake palm tree. It must be his violin player.

Danny began to feel nervous again. His palms began to sweat.

The violin player approached Danny and Vicky's table and began to play. Everyone in the nearby tables looked. Danny's palms started sweating even more.

"Vicky, you mean the world to me." said Danny.

Vicky, who was looking at the violin player, looked at Danny.

Danny stood up. "I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life. I want to be there for you forever." Danny kneeled down before Vicky.

"Danny." said Vicky softly.

"Vicky, will you marry?" asked Danny.

Vicky felt a few tears drop down her face. "Yes." She said.

The two of them hugged, and everyone, and the violin player who stopped playing, clapped.

When Vicky and Danny stopped hugging, everyone returned to their food on their tables and the violin player congratulated them and left their table. "I'm not going to leave you for New York ever again." said Vicky. "This time I promise I won't leave you. I love you."

Danny reached across the table and put his hand over Vicky's again. "How about after dessert we get ourselves a hotel room?" asked Danny.

Vicky nodded and hers and Danny's desserts arrived.

* * *

At Ginger's house, it was time for dessert. "How about we have the dessert in the living room?" asked Ginger. "I made some apple pie."

"It's the best." said Melanie.

_Michelle thinks the same thing about Becky's apple pie_. Joey thought to himself. "Okay." He said.

"Would you like some coffee with your pie?" asked Ginger getting up.

"I've became best friends with the orange juice tonight." said Joey getting up.

Ginger began to clear the table and Joey began to help her. "Joey I have a daughter." said Ginger looking at Melanie who was finishing the lasts of her carrots.

Melanie looked up at Joey and at her mom. "Don't worry Joey. I'll help my mom clean the rest." She said.

"See?" asked Ginger. "Now you go and sit down in the living room. We'll be right there."

"Okay." said Joey pouring himself more orange juice and heading across the hall to the living room.

Joey walked into the living room. The living room was a bit larger than the dining room and kitchen. It had the same pink carpet as the dining room, but a different kind of smell, a smell like oranges.

The walls in the living room were a shade of red. There was a decent sized TV in the living room. A couple of book shelves and couches with flower designs on them.

Joey sat down on one of the couches. The coffee table in front of him had a clear bowl with weird orange shapes inside them. Next to the bowl were two remotes.

Joey then noticed pictures all over the living room. Most of them were pictures of Melanie and they looked exactly like Michelle.

Ginger and Melanie walked in. Ginger was holding a tray with three plates, and a plate of apple pie on it, as well as a knife next to the pie.

Ginger set the tray down and sat down next to Joey. Melanie sat down across from them. Joey looked at the bowl in front of him again. "What's in there?" he asked.

"It's the stuff that makes this room smell orange." said Melanie.

"Oh." said Joey.

"We're actually thinking of making the walls in this room orange, that's why we got the scent to see how it goes with us." said Ginger.

Joey looked at Ginger. He never heard of anyone buying a scent to see how it goes with them. "Well, it's a good thing I decided to stick with my orange juice." He said. Joey was holding his glass the whole time.

"Yes." said Ginger nodding her head.

Joey looked across the table at Melanie. What is he going to do? Michelle's twin is his girlfriend's daughter. "I know that also we have a lot of pictures in this room. Would you like to see more?" asked Ginger.

"Sure." Joey nodded his head and Ginger got up to get a photo album.

"So who is the fifteen year old you live with?" asked Melanie.

"My friend's daughter." said Joey.

"And why does she live with you?" Melanie raised an eye brow.

"It's a long story." said Joey. It's a story that he can't tell Melanie because she'll realize that the Tanner's are her family.

Ginger sat down next to Joey and handed him the photo album. Joey put his glass down. Then Ginger began to cut the apple pie into pieces.

Joey opened the photo album. On the first page was a birth certificate, then a copy of an adoption paper. Joey flipped a page and saw a photo of Ginger holding Melanie. He looked closely at Melanie. She looked like a copy of Michelle. On every photo, he basically saw baby Michelle.

Joey finished looking at the photo album and handed it back to Ginger. Then he had one piece of pie. Melanie was finishing her piece up. "I'll be in my room." She said getting up from the couch and leaving the living room.

"Do you want some wine?" asked Ginger.

"Do you have orange wine?" joked Joey.

"Oh, Joey."

"I think one glass won't hurt."

"Okay." said Ginger getting up.

Joey got up to stretch. He had no idea what he was going to do about Michelle and Melanie. How is he going to keep them apart? He can't break Ginger's heart by taking her daughter away by returning her to Danny. On Other hand, Melanie would never forgive Danny for what he did. Should he tell Ginger? Should he break up with Ginger? But Joey really does like Ginger.

Joey smiled when Ginger returned with wine and two glasses. Joey opened the bottle and poured the wine for him and Ginger. "To a long relationship." said Ginger.

Ginger and Joey clicked their glasses.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has already reviewed my story. You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter Four

Michelle Tanner woke up from a long sleep. She kept wondering if her dad was engaged to Vicky or not. Danny didn't call Michelle and she couldn't wait to found out.

Michelle got out of bed kicking her green bed sheets to the side. She stood up and stretched. Her alarm clock read 10 am. Michelle ran quickly for the stairs.

In the kitchen were only Becky and Will. Becky was feeding Will some cereal at the table. "Good morning, Michelle." said Becky as soon as she saw her niece appear in the kitchen with her red pajama pants and white long tee-shirt on.

"Is dad up?" asked Michelle grabbing a seat next to her little cousin.

"Surprisingly, no." said Becky.

"That's so unlike him; wouldn't he be excited to tell us the good news?" Michelle then frowned. "It must be bad then."

Becky shrugged. "But if she rejected his proposal than he would be up cleaning." She said.

Michelle nodded her head as Will ate the last of his cereal.

Nicky and Alex came downstairs. "Good morning." said Becky.

"Good morning." replied the twins. They sat down reaching for the cereal, bowls and milk on the table.

While the twins were filling up their bowls, Danny burst through the kitchen door holding Vicky's hand. "We're engaged and we already set a date!" yelled Danny.

"Oh, dad." said Michelle running up to her father and giving him a hug. Then she hugged Vicky too. "Congratulations."

"Did you call the church?" asked Becky.

"We will right now." said Danny reaching for the phone.

It was the month of April and Danny wanted to marry Vicky as soon as possible. It wasn't because he was afraid that she'd leave and take a job somewhere, it was that he and Vicky waited so long.

Danny took the phone upstairs. Nicky looked up from his cereal. "Are Uncle Danny and Michelle going to move out now?" he asked.

Becky shrugged and quickly looked at Vicky and Michelle, who didn't know the answer.

"What time did Danny stop by this morning?" asked Becky.

Vicky pulled out a chair and blushed. "Actually, he never really stopped by." said Vicky.

Becky nodded her head. "I see."

Michelle reached for the cereal, milk and a bowl in front of her.

Jesse and Joey came downstairs. "Break time." said Jesse.

Joey looked at Michelle. He was 100 positive that Melanie is Michelle's twin sister. It's the only thing that makes sense.

"How is everyone this morning?" asked Jesse.

Vicky waved her hand in the air to get Jesse to notice her ring. "Congratulations, Vicky." said Jesse.

Danny came back downstairs and everyone who wasn't eating yet, started to help themselves with breakfast. "I set a date for the first week of October." said Danny. He gave Vicky a kiss.

"What about the place for the reception?" asked Becky.

"The backyard." said Danny. "If it's okay with you."

Becky and Jesse smiled at each other. "This is your home too Danny." said Becky.

"Thank you." said Danny.

* * *

Later that day, Michelle came up to Joey's attic to ask him about his meeting with Melanie. "It was okay." said Joey who couldn't even look at Michelle, because she looked so much like Melanie.

"Details." said Michelle sitting down on Joey's green bean bag.

"Well, um, you two would have nothing in common if that's what you're wondering." lied Joey.

"Well, I wasn't wondering that. I mean yes I was wondering if maybe I could be friends with her, but I wasn't wondering what and what we don't have in common. I mean look at Denise; she despises horse back riding, but loves tennis, while I on the other hand, feel the opposite way about the two things." said Michelle. "But we both love shopping!"

"What if you don't have anything in common?" asked Joey sitting down on his blue couch.

"I don't know, so tell me, you walk through the front door and…"

"It was just Ginger, but the girl came downstairs later."

"Okay." Michelle nodded her head. "How did she look like?"

Joey looked at Michelle. It was so hard looking at her. He wondered if he could maybe tell her the truth. He wanted to say, "She looks exactly like you", but instead he said. "She looks nothing like you."

"Okay." laughed Michelle. "Well, I didn't expect her to be my sister or anything."

Joey laughed nervously. "No, she has dark short hair. She could never pass for you, Stephanie or DJ."

"So did she seem nice?" asked Michelle.

"Yeah." Joey nodded his head telling the truth.

"Does she do any activities?"

"I'm not sure." Joey wasn't sure if Melanie did or didn't do any activities. Michelle did horseback riding.

"Well." Michelle stood up. "If you marry Ginger, then I guess I'll be stuck with Melanie at parties and such."

Joey froze. "Yeah." He said slowly. "I guess you will."

Michelle left and Joey slapped his hand on his forehead. He doesn't know what to do.

Joey began to think that maybe he should tell someone, but who? Maybe that person could suggest something. Should it be someone he knows or a psychologist? He knew he couldn't tell Danny, Jesse, DJ, or Stephanie. It would break their hearts to remember the death of Pam and the separation of Michelle and Melanie. Why is it that Danny decided to put Melanie up for adoption? They could have handled raising four blonde girls, or even just let Danny's mom move in, but no, Danny never wanted his mom to help.

Then Joey thought that maybe he could tell Becky. He wondered if Becky knew. Could he possibly tell Becky or should he just seek professional help?

Joey looked through his drawers for a stress clown. The stress clown was used for the same purpose as the stress ball, to release stress. He sat down on his couch squeezing the clowns head, thinking. Why did he _have_ to meet Ginger, but then everything became perfect when he met her, but now things have just fallen apart?

Joey now closed his eyes. He was hoping it was all a dream. He was imagining, Melanie coming downstairs, just as he described to Michelle, with short black hair not looking anything like Michelle. Then he imagined taking Ginger, Melanie and Michelle on boat rides together. Then he imagined himself at the alter waiting for Ginger to walk down the aisle toward him.

Joey opened his eyes and saw Melanie's face again. Everything about her face was the same as Michelle's.

Joey stood up from the couch and went over to where he had his phone. By the phone always lied a phone book. Joey was thinking about calling and scheduling an appointment with a psychologist, but wasn't sure if talking to Becky was better. Then he thought that a psychologist might come up with a solution, while Becky could be someone he could confide in, incase of an emergency. He never knew when Ginger and Melanie might appear at the Katsopolis door to surprise him. The thought of just that made Joey feel sick to his stomach.

Joey found a local psychologist's number in the phone book and called to set an appointment. After he was done, he went downstairs to search for Becky.

Joey found Becky in the laundry room taking out clothes out of the dryer. "Becky, can I talk to you about something? I have a problem." said Joey leaning over the washing machine.

Becky looked up at Joey and closed the dryer's door. "Okay, let's talk in the living room." She said.

Joey followed Becky and her laundry basket into the living room. They sat down. "Okay, what's your problem?" asked Becky.

Joey looked around the living room. He took a deep breathe. "I don't know what Jesse told you or didn't tell you about the past." He said.

Becky made a face. "What past?" she asked.

Joey took another deep breathe. "The past of Pam's death."

Becky took out a clean shirt of Will's from the laundry basket to fold. "Well, I know that Pam died in a car accident, and you and Jesse moved in to help Danny with the girls."

"Anything else?"

Becky put Will's folded shirt to the side. "Well, what else? What's your problem?"

Joey took another breathe, but before he could say anything, Jesse and Will walked into the living room. "Mommy, mommy, Will park." said Will.

"Yeah, I'm taking the boys to the park. Do you want to join us?" asked Jesse.

Becky looked at Joey and then down at the laundry basket in front of her. "I have a lot of laundry to do." said Becky.

"What about you Joseph?" asked Jesse as the twins came downstairs with a soccer ball.

"I might be going out with Ginger tonight." lied Joey.

"Looks like things are going great. How was it meeting her daughter?"

"It went really well."

"I'm glad to here that." said Jesse taking out his car keys out of his pocket. "Well, see you later."

Jesse and the boys left. "Okay." said Becky. "Continue."

"When you and Jesse had the boys, did Jesse ever mention other twins in his family?" asked Joey.

Becky frowned. "Oh, no. I know where this is going." She said now folding a shirt of Jesse's. "But why is it a problem?"

"So you do know?" asked Joey. "You know that Michelle had a twin sister."

"Jesse told me once, because it hurts him." said Becky.

"It hurts us all." said Joey.

Becky threw Jesses shirt to the side. "Well, then why is this a problem?"

Joey took a deep breathe again. "Can I trust you with a secret?"

"Sure." said Becky.

Michelle came through the kitchen door and Joey jumped. "Is the laundry room available, Aunt Becky?" asked Michelle.

"Yes, you could have used it an half an hour ago."

"I know, but my Geometry homework was killing me, so dad helped me. He's going over to Vicky's mom house today with Vicky to tell her about their proposal."

Becky smiled. "Well, that's good."

"I'll be back. I have to get my dirty laundry." Michelle headed upstairs.

"Okay, Joey, continue." said Becky.

Joey took another deep breathe. "Well, you know we had to separate the twins at only a few months, and so Michelle's twin sister was set up for adoption."

Becky's mouth dropped open. "I think I know what's coming next." She said.

Danny came downstairs. "Well, I'm heading over to pick up Vicky, even though I just drove her home two hours ago and we're heading to her mom's house." said Danny.

"We know." said Becky. "Michelle told us."

Danny was dressed in a nice green dress shirt and white pants. "Well, all right. Wish us luck then." said Danny heading toward the door.

"Good luck." said Becky and Joey.

"Okay, no more interruptions, I hope." said Becky.

"Hopefully we can get all this said before Michelle comes back." said Joey. "But you said you know."

"Yeah, I just figured out that Ginger's daughter is Michelle's twin sister." said Becky.

* * *

A/N: Please Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Also, fullhouse, you reviewed me and told me that you're confused and left an e-mail, well fan fiction left that e-mail as a blank space, so just tell me what your e-mail is by giving me the nickname you have and the website you use for your e-mail. For example my e-mail is jola066 at yahoo dot com write it out like that or just send me an e-mail. Maybe it'll work. Happy Reading.

* * *

Chapter Five

Joey Gladstone and Becky Katsopolis couldn't talk much about Michelle and Melanie, since right after Becky realized that both girls were twins, Michelle came back downstairs with her dirty laundry. "We'll talk later." whispered Becky. Joey left Becky alone for her to finish folding her laundry.

Later that day Becky came up to Joey's attic. Joey was showered, and in his Mickey Mouse pajamas. He was holding the phone. "Well." said Becky. "Will fell asleep." She sat down next to Joey on his bed. "So Melanie and Michelle are twins?"

Joey nodded his head. "This is going to ruin my relationship. I like Ginger a lot, but I can't be with her if her daughter is Michelle's twin."

"I can see the pain in that." said Becky looking at Joey's phone. "Did you call her?"

"I want to, but the thought of Melanie picking up the phone will hurt my ear." said Joey.

"Joey." said Becky standing up from his bed. "What you need to do is tell Ginger."

"Then Ginger will look down at Danny." said Joey.

Becky folded her arms across her chest. "But not at you. Danny set the baby up for adoption, not you."

"But he's my best friend and I came here to help with the girls. I could've stopped Danny for setting her for adoption. I'm sure we'd been able to handle four girls just like we did with three. We could've gotten a nanny."

Becky nodded her head. "Yeah, that's all true, but Jesse told me there were financial problems."

"I'm sure we could've gotten help. I feel so stupid for not helping, and now I met the best woman and I won't be with her soon because her daughter is Michelle's twin."

"Tell Danny."

"What?"

"It will hurt, but maybe it'll encourage Danny to do something."

"Probably run away."

Becky sat down in a green chair. It was a regular old wooden chair that Joey found at a yard sale and painted it green. "True, wow Joe, this is the worst problem in the universe."

"I'm seeing a psychologist in three days."

"That's good."

"Three days Becky!"

"Well, maybe you can still figure something out by then. For now call Ginger and act like everything is normal. I'm here if you need me." Becky headed for the door.

"Thanks Becky." said Joey.

"Always." Becky left.

Joey dialed Ginger's number. He knew her number by heart now. Ginger luckily picked up. Joey lied back on his bed. "Good evening sweetheart." He said.

"Hi." said Ginger.

Joey didn't know what to say next. He felt weird talking to her after last night. "How was your day?" he asked lamely.

"I had to take Melanie swim suit shopping."

"Did she find a suit?"

"Yes, three actually, how was your day?"

_Filled with problems _Joey wanted to say. "It was all right." He said.

"What did you do?" asked Ginger.

_I spend the whole day thinking_. "Played with the kids in the house." lied Joey.

"I would like to meet the kids." said Ginger. "We could take not just the girls somewhere together, but all of the kids."

Joey felt sick to his stomach. "Yeah, what are you doing right now?" he asked.

"I was reading a novel until you called." said Ginger.

"Gotten far?"

"Halfway." said Ginger. "Want to have lunch tomorrow?" Joey hesitated. "Joey?"

Joey would say yes in instantly if Melanie wasn't Michelle's twin. "I have to look into my schedule. I'll let you know." said Joey.

"All right." said Ginger.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Talk to you tomorrow."

Joey hung up and decided to go to bed.

* * *

The next day Joey decided to have lunch with Ginger. When he got home, Joey wanted to escape again. The reason for his wanted escape was Michelle and the twins playing chess at the kitchen table. Michelle told them if she had a twin, she would go insane. Unless your twin was fraternal." said Alex moving his queen.

"Yeah, but we'd still be a few minutes apart." said Michelle fixing her ponytail.

Nor the twins or Michelle noticed Joey slid past them in the kitchen until he hit his foot over Will's toy car. "Hi Joey, how was lunch with Ginger?" asked Michelle.

Joey was jumping up and down from pain. "It was good." He said.

"Joey, what would you do if you had a twin?" asked Michelle.

"I'd have a blast." said Joey. _If I had a twin he would switch places with me and be me as I try to escape my troubles, well unless he's fraternal_. Joey thought to himself. Joey felt like calling his mom and asking if she didn't put up a twin of his for adoption.

"A blast? Come on she would steal your clothes." said Michelle.

"We'd be fraternal then."

"I mean he, he would steal your clothes."

"Men don't do that." Joey took off his shoe. "What kind of car is that? I was wearing shoes."

Michelle shrugged. "Ask Aunt Becky."

Joey took of his sock. "What the?" he asked after he saw that his big toe turned red. "I'm going to wash my foot."

Joey headed up the stairs. He passed Becky. "What happened to your foot?" she asked.

"Don't leave toys unattended." said Joey.

"All right." said Becky.

"You know what I heard your sons and Michelle talking about?"

Becky shrugged. "Michelle would go insane if she had a twin." said Joey. "She said to the twins."

Becky sighed. "Well, Nicky and Alex fight a lot, but when one gets bullied at school, they stand up for each other. I'm sure if Michelle had a twin she would do the same." said Becky.

"She mentioned stealing clothes." said Joey.

"Not if they bought the same thing."

Will appeared from his room. "Mommy, play with me." said Will. Then Will looked at Joey. "Joey too."

"I have a toe to wash." said Joey heading for the door that leads him to his stairs.

Joey ran the water in his tub and washed his big toe with soap. It felt a lot better once he ran it through some water. Then he put a pair of fresh socks on and headed downstairs to where Will was playing with Becky. "I get you a truck." said Will reaching for his toy box.

"It's the only way for him not to bother the chess players." said Becky. "So what did you hit your foot over? I'm sorry by the way."

"Toy car." said Joey.

Becky stood up from Will's blue bean bag. "I'll go clear it." She said.

Will handed Joey a toy truck. "Play play." said Will, so Joey played with Will up until dinner time. Becky played with them a while until she had to prepare dinner. As Joey played with Will, he thought that if he called Ginger today, he wouldn't have been lying to her about his day like he did the day before. He told her he played with the kids yesterday, but today he was really playing with a kid.

* * *

After dinner that day, Joey came up to Michelle's room. She was listening to her CD player and drawing a horse. "Michelle." said Joey sitting down on her bed.

Michelle didn't hear him, so Joey waved in front of her face. Michelle took off her headphones. "Hi." She said.

Joey wanted to know what was with this whole thing with Michelle not wanting a twin. "I was thinking about what you said today." He said slowly.

"Yeah." said Michelle.

"About your not wanting a twin." said Joey.

"Okay." Michelle closed the notebook she was drawing in.

"There was a situation I read about in the newspaper a couple weeks ago." lied Joey. "About a girl like you who never liked twins, she said she was thankful she didn't have one and such, but then one day she found out that she had a twin. That her parents set one of them up for adoption and then one day the two girls met."

"That's horrible." said Michelle. "Why would someone separate two twins like that?"

Joey's problem grew larger. Melanie wouldn't be just mad at Danny for setting her up for adoption nor would Ginger hate Danny too, because Michelle would hate her own father if she found out the truth. "Is it Tuesday yet?" asked Joey.

"It's only Sunday night." said Michelle.

"Well, I don't know." Joey shrugged. "Things happened, but what would you do if all of a sudden you found out you had to live an insane life, like you put it, because you had a twin."

"There are sides to it that are cool. Like switching places with her, if identical of course."

"What if you find out that she or he was set up for adoption and you were kept?"

"I would think, gosh, what if that was me put about for adoption?"

Joey nodded his head. Michelle would think that and Melanie would think what if she was never set up for adoption. "I just wanted to know how you felt about that because what you said today reminded me of the article." Joey stood up.

"Okay." said Michelle. "But how are the twins?"

Joey went to the door. "They don't know the other exists."

"Wow, sounds like they don't get along."

"Yeah." said Joey.

"It sounds so bad."

"You have no idea." Joey left Michelle's room.

Joey decided that he wouldn't call or take calls from Ginger until he saw a psychologist. He still wasn't sure what to do. Things were getting worse every minute.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you liked it. Please Review. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Six

Joey Gladstone was looking through his walk in closet to wear something serious for his visit to the physiologist. He didn't want her to think that he was going in to see her as a joke.

There was a knock on the attic door and Joey not caring who it was yelled, "Come in!"

Michelle Tanner appeared by him in the closet. "Can't decide what to wear?" she asked.

Joey still jumped at the sound of Michelle's voice or the sight of her. "No." he said.

"What about the shirt you last wore to Gingers?" asked Michelle.

"I'm behind my laundry." said Joey.

"What about the red one?"

"Too formal." said Joey picking out a Hawaiian shirt. "I guess this is serious enough."

Michelle looked at Joey. "Serious? Joey Gladstone wants to be serious?" Michelle sat down on Joey's bed. "Are you going out with Ginger tonight? Did she tell you to be more serious? She should accept you for you and not for a serious shirt."

"I'm not going to see Ginger tonight. I'm going to a doctor's appointment." lied Joey partly now searching for pants.

"Your doctor would think you're sick if you didn't wear one of your most humorous shirts." said Michelle hugging her knees.

Joey found a new pair of jeans. He headed to the bathroom to change from his Winnie the Pooh shirt and ripped jeans that he wore to work today at the Smash club with Jesse.

"So is it a checkup?" asked Michelle coming up to Joey's bathroom door.

"Uh...yeah." lied Joey.

"Oh." said Michelle. "Have fun."

Michelle left the attic and Joey headed out from the bathroom. He looked down at his shirt. It was the most serious shirt he owned other than the one he worn a couple nights ago with Ginger and the red formal one he had. Ginger knew Joey was humorous and she liked him for it.

Joey went back to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, put on his favorite black shoes and ran downstairs. Becky was in the living room playing with Will. She looked at Joey when he went over to check himself out in the living room mirror. "Are you meeting Ginger afterwards?" she asked.

"No." said Joey. "I want to look like a decent man who needs help not some comedian who isn't taking his problems seriously."

Michelle appeared from the kitchen. "But your doctor knows you." said Michelle over hearing Joey. Then she added, "Problems?"

"Life." said Joey. "I need to take life more seriously and life is filled with problems. See you all later." Joey headed for the front door.

Joey headed to his blue BMW, on his way he ran into a holding hands pair, Danny and Vicky. "Guess what?" asked Danny. "Vicky wants DJ to be her maid of honor, as well as have Stephanie, and Michelle as the flower girl, and the twins the ring bears."

"We'd figure that Will is still young." said Vicky. She got a hair trim the day before.

"I want you and Jesse to be my best men." said Danny.

"Well, I'd be happy to." said Joey smiling.

"Are you taking Ginger out to dinner?" asked Danny.

"No, I have a doctor's appointment." said Joey.

"Good because DJ and Steve are coming over for dinner."

Joey whined. "Steve and his stomach that fits everything; make sure you have enough of everything."

Vicky shook a grocery bag that Joey just noticed. "That's why went to get more food." She said.

Joey looked at his watch. He was already two minutes late. "I have to run." He said unlocking his car door.

It took him fifteen minutes until he got to a red brick building with two levels. Joey quickly ran out of the car. He was looking for the number of the door he had to go through.

It was on the second level, so Joey quickly ran up the stairs and into a short hallway. There was a table and a few chairs in the hallway. Joey signed in and a woman in her early sixties opened the door. "Hello." She said. "I was wondering if you're Joey Gladstone."

"Yes." said Joey. "I'm sorry for being late."

The psychologist smiled. "It happens all the time. Did you get lost?" Joey followed the psychologist into a room the size of Michelle's bedroom. There was desk on the left as they came in and a chair and a couch in the middle of the room. There were bookshelves leaning against the walls and lots of picture with advising quotes on life. There was also a water machine near the large window.

"Anyway, my name is Iris and I'll be your psychologist for as long as you need me. I'm always available for appointments." Iris took a pen and notebook from her desk and told Joey to lie down on the couch.

Iris wrote down Joey's name inside the notebook. "I always write in a notebook first before making a file for my patients, just incase they decide to come once." She said.

Joey nodded his head to this. "It's hard to believe I'm retiring in two years." said Iris shaking her head. "If you need water let me know." Joey nodded his head. "Okay, Joey, what are you struggling with?" Iris put on her reading glasses.

Joey took a deep breathe. "I moved in with my best-friend, his three daughters, and his brother-in-law when I was twenty nine." Joey could hear Iris writing this down. "Should I talk slowly?"

"At any pace you would like." said Iris.

"Well, I moved in with them because my best-friends wife passed away in a car accident, but before I moved in, my best-friend, his name is Danny had four daughters, because two of them were twin girls." Joey took another breathe, mainly giving Iris time to write. "Danny thought that the three of us guys wouldn't be able to handle raising four girls, especially a set of twins. Danny also didn't want his mom involved, so Danny decided to set one of the twins for adoption." Joey took another breathe giving Iris more time to write.

Joey told Iris about the adoption, and how afterward no one mentioned that Michelle had a twin, they even made sure that the other twin wasn't in any of the family videos or photos. "Well, I've been struggling with love relationships for a while and not long ago I met this amazing woman." Joey took a breathe and Iris kept writing. "She invited me over for dinner this weekend to meet her daughter. Her daughter is adopted and the same age as the twins are." Joey took another deep breathe. "And when my girlfriend's daughter Ginger came down the stairs, I realized that Ginger's daughter is one of the twins, Michelle's twin. Michelle is Danny's daughter."

Joey stopped taking breathes. "I only told this problem to Becky, Danny's sister-in-law, but other then that. I don't know what to do. Should I tell Ginger? Should I tell Danny? Michelle doesn't want a twin. Ginger and Melanie, Melanie is Michelle's twin, can't stand Danny already not knowing who he is. They know the story of how Danny's wife died, minus the twin part, and think it was good of him to have me and Jesse, Danny's brother-in-law take care of the girls. Ginger said that why couldn't Melanie's biological father do that?"

Iris wrote more things down as Joey stopped talking, mainly to get everything down. Iris looked at Joey. "Did you ever stop Danny when he was putting Melanie up for adoption?" she asked.

Joey shook his head. "I'm in this mess, because it's all my fault. I could've stopped Danny."

"Well, I suppose that you never had kids, and moved in with your best-friend to raise his, so you didn't have experience." said Iris. "Now that you do, you're blaming yourself. You did the right thing with moving in to help."

"But I could've stopped Danny from putting up Melanie." said Joey.

"Remember you hadn't had a lot of experience in parenting." said Iris.

Joey shrugged. "What should I do?" he asked.

"I also do family counseling, if you would like you could start by telling the truth to Ginger." said Iris. "I'm sure she won't blame you."

Joey didn't believe Iris. He could've stopped Danny putting up Melanie for adoption; him and Jesse. Joey took a deep breathe. "I should've known better from the beginning." said Joey standing up.

"Tell Ginger and then tell Danny." said Iris. "Melanie may hate Danny for putting her for adoption so may Ginger, but at least Melanie will always have Ginger." Something in the way Iris spoke, made Joey think if Iris some how knew Ginger. Then he shook his head. Iris is a psychologist she knows how to fix problems, only Joey didn't believe her about the beginning. He felt responsible for going with the plan to put Melanie up for adoption. He could tell Ginger, but he had to make sure that she knew that he didn't mean to let Danny go on with the plan. On the other hand, maybe Iris is right, maybe Joey was naïve in parenting, and didn't know how to stop Danny with the twins, maybe Danny was naïve too. Jesse was the most naïve of the two. Maybe Joey could explain that.

"You also mentioned that Michelle doesn't want a twin." said Iris. Joey told Iris about what he witnessed with Michelle and Nicky and Alex.

Joey paid Iris and she asked him if he wanted to come back for another appointment or maybe family counseling in the future. Joey told her he'd call her and let her know if he wanted to come in again alone or with the whole family.

Before leaving Joey poured himself water from the water machine into a plastic cup. All that talking made him thirsty. He would've gotten a drink in the middle of the session, but he was on fire with his problem.

* * *

Michelle Tanner had the greatest idea as she went to the mall with her best-friend Denise to buy Denise's dad a birthday gift for his fortieth birthday. "I think I'm going to buy Joey a shirt." said Michelle as both girls walked into Macy's. 

"What for?" asked Denise checking out the shirts that were hanging in the junior section.

"He wants to show people that he lives a serious life or whatever." said Michelle walking two steps quicker than Denise to the Men's department.

"We need to check out some clothes later on." said Denise. "But Joey, wanting to live a serious life?"

Michelle nodded her head as she looked at a yellow button down shirt. It wasn't too formal, more casual than the blue one Joey wore on the day he met Ginger's daughter. It was an everyday shirt. "What do you think?" asked Michelle.

Denise looked at the shirt. "I like it." She said nodding with approval. Denise's eyes went to another clothing rack. She saw a nice red polo for her dad. Both girls figured out the men's sizes that they were buying clothes for, and headed for check out.

The girls looked at the junior department, but decided to come back another day since Denise's mom was going to pick them up in ten minutes. They didn't want to bother with the fitting room.

Denise's mom arrived on time. The girls got into the car. "Mom, I bought dad the perfect red shirt." said Denise taking out the shirt she bought her dad.

Her mom before setting the car to drive nodded with approval. "I like it." She said. "Did you buy anything else?"

"We looked in the junior department but decided to come back another day. Can that day be Saturday?"

"Sure." said Denise's mom. She looked at Michelle's bag. "And what did you buy Michelle? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Michelle took out the yellow button shirt she bought for Joey. "This is for Joey." She said.

"Doesn't he like cartoons?" asked Denise's mom a bit confused.

"Yes, but he wants to take life more seriously." said Michelle.

Denise's mom dropped off Michelle at her house and at the same time, she saw DJ and Steve knocking on the Katsoplis door. "Hey." said Michelle taking out her key from her Abercrombie purse.

"Hey, Michelle." said DJ and Steve. "I am so happy for dad and Vicky." added DJ.

Michelle was about to unlock the door, but Danny opened it.

The three of them walked in and Michelle ran for Joey's attic. Joey never locked his attic unless he didn't want to be disturbed. Michelle laid the Macy's bag with Joey's shirt inside it on his bed. With lipstick she wrote, "To Joey, from Michelle. Taking life a step more serious."

Then on her way out, Michelle heard Joey's phone ring. She knew since Joey had a separate line from the rest of the house that the answering machine could pick it up, but they live under the same roof and the caller id read Ginger. Michelle never met Ginger so she was curious to hear her voice. She wasn't sure if Ginger would record herself on the answering machine so that's why. Michelle picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

There was no one on the other line. "Hello." said Michelle.

"Hello." said Ginger.

"Hello." said Michelle.

"Is it possible to call your own house?" asked Ginger.

"Well, yeah if you have two different lines." said Michelle.

"You did what?" asked Ginger and hung up. Michelle hung up too and she was confused. What was that about? The whole, "you did what?" Did Ginger not know about having two lines at home? Wouldn't Joey have told her that he has a separate line, but then why did she ask if it was possible to call your own house?

Michelle was confused by what Ginger said.

Michelle went downstairs for dinner. Joey was already back from his psychologist appointment which was a doctors appointment to everyone else, but Becky. "So how healthy are you? Did the doctor realize that you were being too serious?" asked Michelle.

Joey for the first time didn't jump at the voice or sight of Michelle. "Yes and no; the Hawaiian shirt wasn't that serious." _More serious than the rest of my shirt except two_. Joey thought to himself.

"Oh." said Michelle. "But why do you want to take life more seriously?"

"Let's eat." said Joey pushing Michelle to the kitchen to join the rest of the family.

The family discussed the wedding and who was to be in it. Later that evening, Joey went to his attic and found the Macy's bag on his bed.

He read the message, laughed to himself, and picked it up to see what was inside. He loved the shirt and would thank Michelle later. He was going to wear it this weekend when he breaks it to Ginger that her daughter is the twin of Danny's daughter.

Joey went to get his phone and dialed Ginger's number. Ginger picked up before the final ring. "Hi, Joey." She said in a frustrating voice. "My daughter is trying to play a trick on me."

Joey sat down on his bed. "How?" he asked. He was surprised she didn't yell at him for not calling her for a few days or avoiding her calls.

"I called my own house some how when I was trying to call you." said Ginger.

"That's odd." said Joey.

"My own daughter to the phone said she has another line. Now she's denying it and saying she wasn't the one on the phone." said Ginger. "Maybe your friend's daughter picked up and sounded a lot like Melanie. You know people sound a lot alike somtimes."

Joey's heart began to race. Ginger heard Michelle on the phone. His fear was him hearing Melanie on the phone. "That's probably it. Now when I think of it Melanie and Michelle do sound a like." lied Joey.

"Then I own Melanie an apology." said Ginger. "I knew some how when I yelled at her that it wasn't her, but I wasn't entirely convinced."

"Yeah." said Joey.

"Apologize to your friend's daughter too."

"I will."

"So why haven't I've been getting any calls from you?" asked Ginger. "That's what I wanted to talk about."

"I've been busy and it won't happen again. Let's go out to dinner this Saturday night." said Joey.

"Okay, where?"

Joey told her the restaurant. "How about I come and pick you up for once? The restaurant is really near your house and why would you waste gas money on me?"

Joey's heart raced again, so he said, and honestly too, "I would waste all my gas money on you."

"Joey." said Ginger. "That was sweet, but really, why can't I waste a little gas money on you?"

Joey tried to come up with an excuse. "I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I would, would I?" he asked.

"Joey, it's the twenty first century. Give me your address. I'm picking you up for once, your sweet, but let me do something for you for once."

"You cooked me dinner that one time." said Joey.

"Joey." said Ginger. "How about something again?"

Joey's heart raced again. "How about we do something sweet for each other?" asked Joey. "Let's both use her gas money. Let's meet there."

"No Joey." said Ginger.

Joey knew that Ginger would maybe see one of his roommates, so that's how Joey decided quickly that he'll give Michelle and Denise money for the movies, sort off as a return for the shirt, but really to have Michelle not answer the door as Ginger comes to get Joey.

"Okay, Ginger." said Joey. "You can come pick me up."

"Aw, Joey." said Ginger. "Why couldn't you decide that earlier?"

"I wouldn't be a gentlemen if I didn't change my mind, would I?"

Ginger laughed at that. "Aw Joey." She said.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you like it. By the way, what does everyone think? Can it be Joey's fault that Danny put up Melanie for adoption? Please Review and Thank you! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House.

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed and here is chapter seven finally.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Joey Gladstone came downstairs to Michelle's bedroom in the basement. The room has changed from the time the recording studio was down there.

The walls were painted light green. Michelle had a full size bed where Joey's bed once was when it was his room. She had a nightstand beside her bed. The nightstand had a lamp on it as a shape of a horse. Besides the lamp was Michelle's alarm clock with tiny pictures of horses embossed onto it.

To the left of Michelle's nightstand was her computer desk. Her computer desk was large. It matched her bed and nightstand. She had a couple year old computer on the desk, a pile of untouched homework, and an old dark green mug Michelle bought at a yard sale once filled with pens and pencils.

Michelle's computer desk had a two shelf's build onto it on the right side. Her printer was on the bottom shelf and the top shelf had a picture of Pam.

On the left side of the computer was only a dark green lamp.

Across the room was Michelle's dresser. It also matched her computer desk, bed and nightstand. It had a large mirror above it with a picture of Michelle, Teddy, and Denise eating popcorn on the living room couch while watching a movie on the top left corner. On the right top corner was a picture of Michelle, Stephanie and DJ on Christmas the previous year.

Michelle's dresser had a bunch of nail polish bottles on it and a make-up bag. Michelle didn't wear much make-up; she wore it only occasionally.

The rest of Michelle's beauty products and care products can be found in Michelle's bathroom. Michelle's bathroom had wall paper of horses, shower curtains of horses, and anything else imagined in the bathroom dwelt with horses.

Next to Michelle's dresser was a bookshelf. The bookshelf held five shelves. The top shelf had a picture of DJ and Steve at the alter on their wedding day. Right beside the picture was a picture of Michelle, Nicky, Alex and Will at the wedding. The rest of the shelves were occupied with books, trophies, a few stuffed animals, and a few small statues of horses.

In the middle of the room were two large green bean bags and a small coffee table between them with a green lamp on it.

Michelle kept her florescent lights off in her room and kept the lamps on. She liked it dark in her room. She said it gave her her own space and it separated her room from all the rest in the house.

Joey wondered how Melanie's room looked like. Did Melanie have the same values as Michelle? Did Melanie like her room dark and slightly lit up or was Michelle's reason for a dark room to separate from the Katsopolis? Her room was never dark until now.

Joey walked over to Michelle on her bed. Michelle seemed to be just sitting on her bed listening to her CD player and doodling on top of a school spiral notebook. She took off her headphones when she saw the twenty dollars that Joey had in his hands before her eyes. "Thank you." said Joey.

Joey was looking for a way to get Michelle out of the house, so Ginger and Michelle wouldn't cross paths.

Michelle was confused at first but then realized why Joey was holding twenty dollars and thanking her. "Joey, you don't have to pay me back." She said turning off her CD player.

"Take these twenty bucks, split it with a friend. I'll drive you two to the movies tonight. At least I'm paying back 50 percent."

Michelle uncrossed her legs from the Indian sitting style and stretched them before her. "You don't have to. Besides Denise's mom is picking me up in an hour. We're going to the mall."

"Again?" asked Joey with a raised eyebrow which was hard to see since Michelle's dark room hid most of his face.

"Yes." said Michelle. "We're going again." Michelle and Denise promised each other to check out the junior department at Macy's on Saturday, as well as other junior departments and stores. They were curious about what kind of clothes were in style for the summer.

Joey shook his head, confused on why women shop so much, but then he wondered how long Michelle might possibly be gone at the mall. "What time are you planning on leaving the mall?" he asked.

"I don't know." said Michelle.

That answer didn't help Joey. "Take the twenty bucks, go to the movies with Denise after the mall; it can be a birthday present."

"My birthday is not for another seven months."

Joey thought quickly. "I'll buy you a car if you take these bucks and teach you to drive."

"Done." Michelle grabbed the money without wondering why Joey wanted her to go to the movies so badly.

Joey felt relieved as he left Michelle's room and came into the kitchen where Becky was about to began cooking dinner. "Did Michelle take the money?" asked Becky. Joey nodded. "How?"

"I told her I'd buy her a car and teach her to drive." said Joey without making it into a big deal.

"Joseph." said Becky opening up the bag of potatoes she bought. "Did you realize what you got yourself into? You didn't promise her just any car, did you? I wonder what she's thinking. Hey, Michelle, take these twenty bucks and I'll buy you a car and teach you to drive. She probably thinks your high."

It hit Joey. "You're right." He said. Who knows what kind of car Michelle will want. "But I guess she'll deserve it in the end since I'm keeping this huge secret from her."

"Not for long right?" asked Becky putting the potatoes one by one in a pot.

"Well, it's decided I'm telling Ginger the truth tonight." said Joey.

"I was thinking." said Becky looking for another pot. "You're getting Michelle out of the house so she and Ginger don't run into each other, but what about the pictures in the living room?"

"We'll hide them." said Joey.

"What if Danny and Jesse notice?" asked Becky finally taking out a pot from the cabinet she was searching through.

"They won't." said Joey. "They'll be too distracted with meeting Ginger."

"What if Ginger asks to see a picture of Michelle?" asked Becky. "Once she can't find one or wonders why everyone else's picture is in the living room, but not Michelle's?" Becky put a hand on her hip.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Joey. "Hand over a picture of Michelle to Ginger and say, look this is Michelle, Melanie's twin sister. Of course not. I have to tell her in a cautious way the truth about Michelle and Melanie."

"I know." said Becky nodding.

"I'll get her out as quickly as possible." said Joey.

"Okay." Becky nodded again. "I'll hide the pictures."

"Thanks for pointing it out though." said Joey.

* * *

Michelle climbed into the back seat of Denise's mom's car. "Guess what?" asked Michelle smiling from ear to ear. She took out the twenty bucks that Joey gave her out of her wallet with horses embraced onto it. "Joey gave me twenty bucks. He told me to take the money, split it with you, and go see a movie."

"What for?" asked Denise putting on a confused face.

"For the shirt he bought me." said Michelle shrugging and putting the money back into her wallet. "He made me take the money. He said he'll buy me a car and teach me to drive when I take the money."

Denise's eye went wide and her mouth dropped open. "He's not dying is he?" asked Denise.

Michelle thought to herself. "Oh, no." she said. "Maybe he is. He wants to live a serious life. He even went to the doctor for a checkup. He must be sick and only has a couple months to live. No wonder why he wants to be serious, because his sickness is very serious."

"That could be true." said Denise's mom paying attention to the teenage girls' conversion. "People tend to give away valuable things when they're about to die."

"Oh no." Michelle said again. "No wonder why he paid me back for the shirt I bought him. He felt bad that I used my allowance on him."

"I'm sure if he's dying, he'll let the family know in no time." said Denise's mom at a red light when she noticed Michelle's face turn pale from sorrow.

"So what movie do you want to see?" asked Denise.

"I don't want to see any movie." said Michelle. "I feel so bad taking money from Joey now."

Denise patted her friend on the back. "I understand." She said. "We can go some other time."

"Actually." said Michelle. "I could see a movie. Want to call Teddy and see what he's doing?"

"If he's available, it's five now, we have to eat first, shop and maybe we can meet him around seven or eight?" asked Denise.

"Okay." said Michelle happily taking out her cell phone out of her purse.

She called Teddy. He said that after dinner his mom would drop him of by the theater where he'd meet Michelle and Denise.

Michelle and Denise got out of Denise's mom's car. "Your father or I will pick you girls up after the movie. Have fun." said Denise's mom.

The girls waved at Denise's mom and entered the mall. "Okay, so are you up for Ruby Tuesdays for dinner?" asked Michelle.

The food cart and all the mall restaurants were on the first floor of the mall. "Yum." said Denise rubbing her stomach.

Michelle and Denise headed for Ruby Tuesdays.

They could smell the food as the approached the hostess stand. "Table for two." said Michelle.

The hostess smiled. "We have one available." She said.

Michelle and Denise followed the hostess to their table. The hostess's blond curly hair bounced in her ponytail as they followed her.

Michelle and Denise were sat by the window. Michelle sat facing the back of the restaurant, and Denise faced the front. "What to get?" asked Denise looking down at the menu.

"I don't know." said Michelle. "The shrimp sounds good."

"Yum." said Denise rubbing her stomach again.

"I think I'm going to go for it." said Michelle.

Michelle's and Denise's waitress then approached. "Hi I'm Heather and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you ladies off with drinks and appetizers?"

Denise looked at Michelle from her menu. "I forgot about the appetizer." She said.

Michelle quickly read the appetizer list. "I'm skipping that." She said.

Denise looked over it as well. "Yeah, me too."

"I'll take a coke." said Michelle looking at Heather.

"Me too." said Denise.

Heather quickly wrote down the girls drink orders on a note pad and left the table. "We could've just ordered." said Denise.

"We can do that when she comes back." said Michelle.

Denise looked past Michelle. Her eyes flew straight to a table with three girls, one was a blond and from the back of her head she looked a lot like Michelle. "There's a girl at one of the tables that looks like you when you wear a ponytail." said Denise.

Michelle turned around in her seat. "Yeah, a lot of blondes do." She said.

The girls' head at the other table spun and Denise saw the girl's face. "Actually she looks a lot like you." said Denise.

"Yeah." said Michelle. "A lot of people look alike. Remember that girl at the park last week? She looked a lot like Reese Witherspoon."

"Yeah, it probably was her." said Denise.

"I don't think so. When she smiled at the guy besides her, her smile was a lot different."

Heather came to Michelle and Denise's table with their drinks. She placed them down. "Why aren't you sitting with your sister?" asked Heather.

"Huh?" asked Michelle finding a straw on the table.

"Why aren't you sitting with your sister?" Heather repeated.

Michelle thought for a few seconds. "Oh, DJ." she said. "I didn't know she was here."

"Really?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "Are you two fighting?"

"No, we don't live together." said Michelle.

Heather raised her eyebrow higher. "Oh." She said. "Okay."

Heather left the girls table. "We forgot to ask her to order right away." said Denise slapping her forehead.

"That was weird." said Michelle stunned by what Heather said to her. "How did she know DJ was my sister?"

"Maybe she knows DJ." said Denise looking around to see if Heather will appear again.

"Then why didn't she ask DJ why she isn't sitting with me?" asked Michelle finally unwrapping her straw and putting it into her glass of coke.

Denise shrugged. Then she made a thoughtful face. "Maybe she thought your look alike was your sister." said Denise finding a straw herself.

Michelle took a sip of her coke. "Yeah, maybe."

Denise saw Heather. She waved to her. "Yes?" asked Heather.

"We would like to order now." said Denise.

"No problem." said Heather taking out her note pad.

Michelle and Denise ordered their shrimp and Michelle's look a like wasn't mentioned for the remainder of dinner.

* * *

Joey Gladstone and Becky Katsoplis hid all the family pictures that were displayed in the living room. When all twenty five pictures were lying on the kitchen table, Jesse Katsoplis stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing with those?" he asked.

"I'm just trying to figure out if any of them need updating." lied Becky. Then she looked at the pictures in front of her. Saying that, Becky thought that maybe she should replace a picture of Will from last year with a new one.

"Oh." said Jesse looking down at the pictures. "Well the family picture of us five looks good, maybe we could put out a new one of Will, like the one from his second birthday."

"That's what I was thinking." said Becky not lying.

Joey Gladstone came downstairs to the kitchen wearing the new shirt that Michelle bought him and black slacks. "Joseph." said Jesse looking at him. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks." said Joey smiling. He didn't want to mention that Michelle bought it for him. He didn't want Jesse to feel jealous that his munchkin bought him a shirt and not her own uncle.

Jesse went over to the fridge. "So what time is the bride stopping by?" he asked.

Danny just then came out of the living room. "The bride is Vicky." He said. His eyes went straight to the kitchen table. "I'm not even going to ask."

Joey looked at his watch. "She should be here…now." Joey grew nervous. He wanted to get everyone into the living room. He quickly glanced at Becky.

"I'm going to the living room to check on the boys." said Becky reading Joey's glance.

"They're fine. They're just pulling boxes in the living room." said Danny.

"They're what?" asked Jesse running into the living room almost spilling the soda he poured into his glass.

The three Katsoplis boys were in fact pulling a couple boxes, pretending that they were riding a train. "Aw, Becky, look at them." said Jesse smiling and Becky came up behind him.

"I'm going to get the camera." said Becky going over to the fireplace where she kept her camera on top off.

Joey and Danny walked into the living room, and Joey checked his watch again. Ginger was a minute late, and he had to keep his family in the living room so he didn't have to introduce her in the kitchen in front of the pictures of Michelle.

Becky took pictures of the boys, and Joey quickly ran over to one of the boxes, to get into the picture, to make everyone laugh, and to keep them in the living room.

Joey checked his watch once more when Becky took the picture. Ginger was exactly three minutes late at that point.

"Maybe the boys should clean up the boxes now since Ginger is going to come over any second." said Danny.

But before the boys could clean up, Ginger arrived. "I'm sure it's all right with her Danny." said Joey walking over to the door that previously had the door bell by it ring.

Joey opened the door and there stood Ginger, out of breath and hopeful that Joey will like her new hair cut. "I'm sorry I'm late." said Ginger as Joey let her in. "I had to drop Melanie and her friends at the mall."

Joey felt his heart race faster. "You had to what?"

"Drop Melanie and her friends at the mall." said Ginger looking around the living room and the faces in front of her. Joey's heart even raced faster and he began sweating. He looked over at Becky, whose jaw dropped a bit open. "So aren't you going to introduce me?" asked Ginger smiling at the soon to be familiar faces in the living room.

"I'm sorry." said Joey taking Ginger's hand. "This is Ginger everyone, Ginger this is Danny Tanner." Danny walked over and shook Ginger's hand. "Becky and Jesse Katsoplis." Becky and Jesse also shook Ginger's hand. "And their three boys."

Ginger smiled at the boys. "I remember when my brothers and I used to do that." said Ginger referring to the boxes made into train carts.

"Sorry about the mess." said Becky.

"I understand." said Ginger. "I have a daughter of my own."

Joey who forgot about Melanie's trip to the mall, all of a sudden remembered it. He had to do something. "We should get going." said Joey taking Ginger's hand once more.

"Nice meeting you." said Ginger following Joey, who quickly grabbed his keys off the piano, out the door. "Maybe we could all have dinner at my house."

"Maybe." said Becky slowly.

Once Ginger and Joey were out the door, Joey asked, "Who's picking up your daughter from the mall?"

"I am of course, after she goes to the movies." said Ginger.

"The movies?" chocked Joey.

"Yes." said Ginger putting a strand of hand behind her ear. When Ginger did this, Joey noticed that for the first time that four inches of Ginger's brown locks were gone.

"By the way lovely haircut." said Joey.

"I'm glad you noticed." said Ginger giving Joey a kiss on his cheek.

That one kiss on the cheek made Joey realize how much he likes Ginger and how much he wants to be with her. Joey pulled Ginger close to him and kissed her on the lips. But then as they pulled away, he realized that he was wasting time right there in front of the Katsoplis door. His heart began to race again and he began sweating again too, but he had to do something. He spend so much time making sure that Ginger wouldn't see Michelle's face, but he had to make sure that Michelle and Melanie were not to run into each other, it was too early for that to happen. The two girls can't learn about each other tonight, not the same night that Joey wanted to tell Ginger the truth about the girls. The odds of the girls running into each other were slim, since both girls never ran into each other any nights before, but any night can make the world appear to be small.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House.

A/N: I would like to apologize for taking so long to update this story; I've been really busy.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"So what movie is Melanie planning on seeing?" Joey asked Ginger, as Ginger pulled out of the street where she parked to pick up Joey.

"The new Tom Cruise movie." said Ginger.

_What if Michelle goes and sees that? Joey think fast_, Joey thought to himself. "I want to go to the movies!" he yelled.

Ginger looked at Joey for a couple seconds and back ahead onto the street to stay focused on her driving. "Well, we could do that next time." She said. "I don't want to embarrass my daughter at the movies, unless you know another move theater we can go to."

_Joey think faster_, once again Joey thought to himself. "I only wanted to go, because I want to tell Michelle something."

Ginger smiled. "Oh, Michelle is at the movies too."

Joey slapped his forehead. Ginger noticed this. "Joey." She said.

Joey looked at Ginger. "Yes?" he asked.

"Why did you just slap your forehead?"

Joey looked at his hand and shook it. "I had a fly or something on my forehead."

Ginger let out a laugh and then pulled her car on the side. "So do you really need to see Michelle at the movies?"

Joey felt his heart beat faster. _Joey think fast again, but please don't say something stupid_. "I'll go in there, tell her and be back in the car faster than you can slap a fly."

"Can I meet Michelle?" asked Ginger.

Joey's heart started to beat even faster than moments before. "I thought you didn't want to embarrass Melanie." _Good job Joey, Excellent fast thinking there_.

"Well, we'll just let Melanie, if we see her; know that you had something to say to Michelle."

Joey's heart began to beat even faster. After some slow thinking, he was not in the mood for fast thinking, Joey said, "Is there a pay phone around here?"

Ginger looked around in different directions. "How important is this thing you have to say to Michelle anyway? How will you find her at the movies? Isn't it crowded in there and how are you sure she even went to the movies?"

_Crowded, crowded, crowded, _Joey thought to himself. _It's true it is crowded in there, but what if Michelle and Melanie go see the same movie?_ Joey starred straight ahead. What are the odds of the girls running into each other tonight? They had fifteen years to do so and still have. Maybe it's best if they ran into each other and found out the truth. Joey's heartbeat slowed down.

Ginger started to get irritated by Joey's long silence. She stopped her car to the side of the road and she was getting hungrier by the minute. She expected a nice meal with her boyfriend, not a night where he was thinking about going to the movies to tell his best-friend's daughter something. "Joey." said Ginger. "I need to know what we're supposed to be doing right now, than just sitting in the car and waiting for what?"

Joey looked at Ginger. How much he wanted to tell her the truth tonight. How best it would be, just to get it of his chest, but if Michelle and Melanie learn the truth on their own tonight, then everything was going to be fine.

But then Joey's heart began to beat fast again. It won't be fine, because then Ginger will know that Joey knew that the girls were twins the whole time. Maybe the girls ran into each other tonight already.

Ginger looked at Joey. Joey quickly leaned in and kissed her. "I'm sorry." He said after the five second kiss. "Forgive me. It can wait. It just can't wait too long. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm sorry. Let's go."

Ginger smiled. "You know Joey Gladstone, if I didn't like you as much as I did, I'd think I'd thrown you out of my car a long time ago, but since I do like you a lot, let's keep going."

Ginger pulled back to the street. Joey didn't feel easy about tonight, but Ginger likes him a lot and he likes her a lot, so even if the truth does come out tonight. Ginger likes him. She'll forgive him. He just wishes he could've told her the truth tonight, but it can wait, just not too long.

* * *

There she was again with the same group of friends as at Ruby Tuesday's, titling her head in that ponytail and laughing. Denise could see her face this time, clearly, identical to the best-friend she known all her life.

Denise kept starring at Michelle's look alike, that she didn't notice the running water she left on until the twelve year old girl next to her told her. "Oh, thanks." said Denise quickly running her soapy hands under the water and turning the running water off, but her eyes were focused on Michelle's look alike.

Michelle's look alike had Michelle's eyes, height, and body weight, things that usually distinguish look a likes from one another. How could this girl be such an exact copy of Michelle?

"Why aren't you sitting with your sister?" asked Heather, the waitress at Ruby Tuesday's.

Denise shook her head as she looked for a paper towel. _It's just a coincidence_. She thought to herself. Michelle was born without a twin. There is no way the Tanner's had a set of twins, and gave one away. It's so unlike them.

Denise found a paper towel, dried her hands and met Michelle and Teddy out by the bathroom's entrance.

Michelle looked up at Denise from her watch. "What a long dump." She said.

"I was not dumping." said Denise putting a piece of hair behind her ear. "It was a long line. Ready for the movie?"

"I've been ready for the past 10 minutes." said Michelle.

"Well, I'm sorry."

Michelle, Denise and Teddy headed for the auditorium they were to see the movie. "Hold on you two. I got to spit out my gum." said Teddy heading for the trashcan blocked by a large crowd of people.

"You could've spit it out when Denise was in the bathroom." said Michelle.

Teddy ignored her and pushed passed the people until he got to the red trashcan. He spit out his gum and headed back to Michelle (who he thought was Michelle) standing without Denise. "Where's Denise?" Teddy asked.

Who Teddy thought was Michelle looked at him. "Who?" the look a like asked.

"Denise!" yelled Teddy.

Denise heard Teddy from the other side. She looked toward the crowd and saw Teddy standing next to Michelle's look alike. "Michelle." Denise said fast. "Go ahead and save us some seats."

"What?" asked Michelle turning around to face Denise after she was checking out a senior boy from her high school, but by the time Michelle turned around, Denise was across the room.

"I'm sorry I don't know any Denise." said Michelle's look a like.

"Funny joke." said Teddy.

Denise approached Teddy, Michelle look a like and her friends. She quickly said, "Sorry." and yanked Teddy to where Michelle was waiting impatiently staring at her watch again. Teddy screamed.

"What's with you two?" asked Michelle.

"Michelle—" Teddy started.

Denise interrupted. "—we apologize."

"Well, let's go." said Michelle taking a few steps forward and handing in her ticket.

"How did Michelle get through the crowd so fast and why was she fooling with me?" asked Teddy.

"Teddy." Denise said. "Forget about it, remember it tomorrow and call me."

* * *

Teddy did as Denise told him to. He called her before lunch and the two of them headed to McDonald's. As they waited for their orders, Denise spilled. "When I was at Ruby Tuesday's with Michelle, I saw this girl who had Michelle's ponytail, and then I saw her face in the bathroom. She looked like she could be Michelle's twin."

"So that wasn't Michelle yesterday?" asked Teddy.

"The girl who said she didn't know me was not Michelle." said Denise as her number was called and she picked up her order.

"But she looked exactly like Michelle." said Teddy. "And she even sounded like her!"

"Well, I don't think it's possible for Michelle to have a twin, even though they do sound alike." said Denise bending down to tie her shoe.

"I always knew Mr. Tanner was hiding something." said Teddy.

"He's too good of a man."

"But the girl had the same mule as Michelle."

"What?" Denise quickly stood up. "That tiny mule on Michelle's right cheek by her ear?"

Teddy nodded. "It was on the girls left cheek though."

"Oh, my gosh!" Denise yelled. Everyone looked at her.

Teddy's number got called and Teddy picked up his order. Both Denise and Teddy headed for a table, far from all the other customers since they were embarrassed by the "Oh, my gosh!"

"Who do we tell?" asked Denise as they sat down.

"Hold on, we need straws." Teddy got up from his seat and got two straws. Then he sat down again. "I don't know."

"Do we forget about it? Should we tell Michelle? Wouldn't she want to know she has a twin?"

"She would probably run away from home." said Teddy ripping open his straw. "Wouldn't you get mad at your parents if they hid the truth that you have a twin from you?"

Denise shrugged. "Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"The mule." said Teddy. "Twins tend to have mules that reflect like a mirror of the other twin."

"So we should just forget about it?" asked Denise.

"Well, what if it was Michelle and not us that noticed her twin yesterday?" asked Teddy.

"It would be best if she saw the twin for herself, than having Mr. Tanner has us clean his house forever." said Denise ripping her straw open.

"True." said Teddy. "I guess we can't tell Michelle, but if we ever see the twin again, we should have Michelle run into her."

"Agreed." said Denise.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I'll be able to update this fan fiction much quicker than I did this time. Please Review! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed.

Chapter Nine

Joey decided to come back to see his psychologist Iris a few days after the incident where he feared that Melanie and Michelle would come together. He was relieved that they never did, as that same night he walked into his house to find everyone asleep in their beds. There were no twin blonde girls found to be yelling at their father, just the same peace and quiet that the Katspolis home held every night.

Joey lied back on the couch in Iris's office telling her all the details of the last Saturday night he experienced with his girlfriend. Iris marked everything down. Iris said, "Well, the girls could've ran into each other these past fifteen years it's true and they still may. Joey, you have got to tell Ginger the truth and Danny as well. I believe that since it's hard for you to tell Ginger, but I believe she'll understand. Go ahead and tell her before you tell Danny."

"I did want to tell her that night." said Joey.

"Well, how about you tell her the next time you see her?" asked Iris.

Joey took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. He was going to tell her last Saturday night. He was so confident about it too, but how can he bring himself to do it again this Saturday night?

Joey paid Iris and decided to set up another appointment with her. Then as he walked downstairs and out of the building, he was occupied with his thoughts that he ran smack into a brunette behind a newspaper. The newspaper from the woman's hands flew to the sidewalk and the woman joined the newspaper separately. Joey quickly realized that the woman he dropped to the ground was his own girlfriend. "Ginger." Joey said quickly helping Ginger up.

"Joey?" asked Ginger puzzled.

"Sorry I didn't see you coming."

"Me neither." said Ginger.

"How about you tell her the next time you see her?" Iris has asked. Joey couldn't just tell Ginger now. He was most certainly going to tell her tomorrow at dinner. "So, where are you coming from?" asked Ginger.

Joey's heart began to race and he quickly looked back at the building. He quickly scammed the possible places on the dictionary from the building he came from. "I had my blood drawn." He said quickly.

Ginger looked down at Joey's arms. He was wearing a green tee-shirt with a clown on the front. He decided not to be as professionally dressed this time as he was last time. "You took your bandage off that fast?" asked Ginger.

"Yeah." Joey nodded his head. "Two minutes and I ripped it off."

Ginger nodded her head. "I just keep it on until I get home. Well, I'm going to draw my blood too. Funny huh? We almost missed each other."

Joey let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah." He said.

"Well, then see you tomorrow."

"I'll call you."

"Okay." Ginger smiled and Joey leaned down and kissed her. He kissed her for so long, afraid to let go, afraid of what will happen once she knew the truth. Ginger pulled away from the kiss. "Well, I better get my blood drawn before it gets too late."

"Sure."

Ginger smiled again, picked up her newspaper and walked into the building. Joey too went his separate way.

As Ginger got to the receptionist, at the place she was going to get her blood drawn, which she was really good friends with, she said, "I believe you know my boyfriend."

The receptionist also known as Ginger's friend looked up. "What?" she asked.

"The man with the green clown shirt." said Ginger.

"I don't remember such a shirt."

"Oh. You must have forgotten." Ginger picked up the pen to sign in, but as she signed under the 25th patient, she noticed that Joey was not on the sheet at all and the appointments were as early as 9 am. Ginger frowned, she was confused.

"What's wrong?" asked the receptionist friend.

Ginger smiled. "Nothing." She said. "How long is the wait?"

"Five patients are in front of you and we only have one nurse in today, so I say a 20 minute wait."

"Okay." said Ginger. "I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Then Ginger quickly left the waiting room and walked out to the hallway. She looked at the hallway's dictionary. Joey lied to her. Joey did not get his blood drawn and he defiantly wasn't at the Gynecologist office. This only left Ginger to believe that Joey was in one other place as she pressed the elevator button to head up to the Psychologist office where Iris, her mother was the psychologist.

From the classical music playing in Iris's office, Ginger could tell her mother had no patient in the office as she burst right through the door. "Mom!" she yelled in an upset voice closing the door behind her.

Iris looked up from the file she was creating for Joey. "Ginger, no he didn't!"

Ginger froze in her steps. "Yes, he did! He lied to me. What didn't he tell he had problems?" Ginger lied down on the couch.

"Ginger, before you say or think anything else, Joey is a nice man. He was nervous about telling you the truth."

Ginger closed her eyes. "Maybe he didn't tell me because tomorrow is only our one month."

"No, he wanted to tell you for a while now." said Iris.

"Really?" asked Ginger looking at her mother.

Iris was now done with Joey's file. She stood up to put his folder with the rest. "Yes, he was worried what you would think. He really likes you, but really it's not his fault and I'm sorry, I had no idea that the two of you have your one month tomorrow or else I wouldn't have had him tell you this around your first anniversary."

"Tell me?" asked Ginger getting up from the couch. "He's about to tell me?"

Iris froze. "Wait, he didn't tell you?"

Ginger shook her head. "No, he came out of the building and I asked him where he was coming from. He said he had his blood drawn, but he wasn't on the sign in sheet so I figured he was a patient of yours."

"Oh." laughed Iris. "Okay. Well, everything is fine now. He'll tell you what he needs to tell." Then Iris felt a bit ashamed that she went ahead and said, "No, he didn't!" How else would've Ginger known that Joey knew that Iris was his mother when in truth he didn't?

"Well, he can't tell me tomorrow." said Ginger.

Iris smiled "I'm sure he won't."

Ginger looked at the clock hanging above her mom's head. "I got to get my blood drawn." Ginger rode the elevator back down.

Joey was in his bathroom practicing his speech for Ginger the next day. "Ginger, I need to tell you something, but before I do, please understand that I wanted to tell you from the moment I knew, but I was afraid…" Joey's voice trailed off. He turned on the water in his sink and splashed cold water on his face. He looked in the mirror and noticed two new wrinkles that formed on his face. _Stupid problem_. He thought to himself.

Joey heard a knock on the attic door. "It's me Danny." said the voice on the other side of the door.

"One second." Joey walked out of the bathroom into his living room. He's been avoiding Danny a lot since he found out Ginger's daughter is Michelle's twin, but Danny has been too occupied with his wedding plans to notice. This is another reason why it's hard for Joey to tell the truth. The truth about Michelle and Melanie may hurt Danny's excitement for his wedding.

Joey opened his door. Danny walked in. "Hey, I saw your car out front and I was wondering why you weren't at work?" asked Danny. Maybe Danny's not as occupied as Joey thought.

Joey took the day off just because it was the only day that Iris could see him and unfortunately it was during his working hours. Since he took a sick day for his appointment, everyone, except for Becky, in the Katsopolis family believes that Joey is sick. "I just have a bit of sore throat." said Joey. "My voice from time to time today wasn't very pleasant."

"Oh." said Danny. "Let me know if you want to try one of the medications we have downstairs."

"Thanks." said Joey. Joey also noticed that Danny developed two extra wrinkles, only his were from the load of wedding plans he had with Vicky.

"Well, I'm going downstairs. Tomorrow is May 6th and Vicky's mom is going to be in town, so we have things to set up for dinner tomorrow."

"Go ahead." said Joey. Then he froze for a few seconds and then his heart began to race faster. He ran straight to his calendar. There it was marked, _1__st__ month with Ginger_.

Danny noticed Joey's sudden panic. "What's wrong?" asked Danny.

"It's just that tomorrow is mine and Ginger's first month anniversary. I need my throat to feel better tomorrow." Joey answered quickly. _Fast thinking! Yes, Joey! _Joey thought to himself.

"I'll just bring you the medication then." said Danny. Joey didn't protest to this, because Michelle came up the attic stairs. "Joey! Joey!" she yelled. Joey felt his heart beat faster again. _Did Michelle and Melanie run into each other_? Joey thought to himself, but then he remembered if they did, then Michelle would be looking for her father and screaming at him right about now.

"Yes Michelle?" asked Joey.

"You're not dying are you?" asked Michelle.

"No." said Joey with a laugh. "Why would you think that?"

Michelle sat on Joey's couch. Neither of them noticed that Danny shook his head and headed downstairs. "Well, you wanted to be serious last week, you went to the doctor's and today you didn't go to work." said Michelle.

Joey sat down next to Michelle. As he did this, he remembered the time he asked Michelle what she would do if she found out she had a twin. "I would think, gosh, what if that was me put about for adoption?" said Michelle. Of course Michelle would think that. What if it was her and not Melanie that ended up being adopted by Ginger? Joey took a deep breathe. "Can't a man be serious for one day and can't he have a sore throat a week later?" he asked.

"So you're not dying?" asked Michelle.

"No." said Joey.

Then Joey started to make imitations and funny faces as Danny came up with some medication for him. Danny laughed. "I guess you're feeling better." He said.

"I guess I am." said Joey thoughtfully.

"I'll leave this medicine up here for you incase it starts up again, but I really need to go downstairs, Vicky called and she's going to be here in a few minutes." Danny laid the medicine for Joey on Joey's coffee table and headed back downstairs.

Michelle stood up from Joey's couch. She was going to get going, but she decided not to, instead she looked at Joey and asked, "When am I going to get to meet Ginger's daughter?" Joey's heart again started to beat faster. "I know that you said we have nothing in common before, but I did point out the thing about me and Denise, so when?"

Joey decided to just say, "Soon."

"Cool." Michelle then left the room.

Joey then looked back at his calendar. He can't tell Ginger the truth tomorrow, but maybe he could try to succeed in telling Michelle. That's when he ran to his door and yelled down the stairs to Michelle, who was about to go down the last step, "Michelle!"

Michelle turned around and looked up at Joey. "Yes, Joey?"

"I want to tell you something." said Joey,

"Okay." said Michelle.

"But promise me you will not hate your father."

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I will post before May ends. Please Review, it means a lot to me, thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

**A/N:** Thank you to all who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Michelle turned around and looked up the staircase. "Hate my father?" she asked. "Why would I hate my dad?"

Joey didn't know if he could go on with this all of a sudden. He looked at Michelle's face, that innocent fifteen year old face that never got to meet her mom. Joey took a deep breathe. "Remember when we talked about twins?" he asked.

Michelle started to climb up the staircase. "I think so." She said slowly.

"And you mentioned that you'd never want a twin." said Joey.

Michelle was now back in the attic. Both she and Joey went up to his living room. "Yes." said Michelle slowly.

"What if you couldn't control that?" asked Joey.

Michelle shrugged. "I'd just have a twin, but I don't."

Joey took another deep breath. He didn't know how to drop this bomb. Maybe it would be better if he told Ginger first, but then again for some reason telling Michelle first would be the best thing. Joey swallowed hard. "But what if you do have a twin?" he asked slowly.

"What?" Michelle sat down on the couch. "How can I be so sure you're not sick, Joey?"

"Michelle, I am not sick. Just promise you won't hate your father or scream when I tell you what I'm about to tell you?"

Michelle went along with it, but she was still confused whether or not Joey was sick. "Okay." She said. "I promise."

Joey took yet another deep breathe. "Okay." He said. "You're a twin."

Michelle blinked at Joey. _I'm a twin? What? _She thought to herself. "But I thought I would have to solve some family secret and aren't you supposed to announce I'm a witch on my sixteen birthday?"

"Michelle, this isn't _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_, this is reality." said Joey.

Michelle blinked some more. _Reality? That's it. I'm finding out what disease he has_. Michelle stood up from the couch. "Joey, I'm getting dad. I'm worried about you."

Joey knew this was hard, he didn't know it would be this hard though. Just imagine Ginger laughing at him. "What if I showed you a picture of Melanie?" asked Joey.

Michelle frowned. "That was random." She said.

Joey started to think about just blurring out that Melanie is her twin, but he doesn't know if the approach would be too harsh. Then he said slowly, "Listen Michelle. I am not sick. I'm going a little crazy, that's true, but I'm going crazy because you're father set up your twin sister for adoption after you were born."

Michelle's ears started ringing. She didn't know what to believe as she stood in the living room. "What?" she asked.

"Ask Becky." said Joey. "Melanie, Ginger's daughter is you're twin sister. I met her and she's identical to you. She's you're twin."

Michelle sat back down on the couch, more like sinking into the blue cushions. "Why would dad do that?" she asked slowly.

"He didn't think he could support two babies and two young girls." said Joey,

"What difference could have that made?" asked Michelle. "He had you and Uncle Jesse, and grandma wanted to help and what if that was me?"

"Please do not hate him Michelle."

Michelle looked straight in front of her. "I have to clear my head." She said. Then tears started coming down her face.

"I've been seeing a psychologist about this problem too. If you want you can come to the next meeting with me."

Michelle nodded her head. "I could benefit from that." She looked at her nails. "I just won't be able to look at my dad for a while. I would never expect this to happen." She stood up slowly from the couch. "I'm going to take a walk." Then before Michelle headed out of the attic, she looked at Joey, "Does Melanie know about me?"

"Not that you're twins."

Michelle nodded her head. "It'll probably suck for her more than it did for me. Dad just decided to set up her for adoption, but if I probably lied in the same place she did, it probably would've been me. It was like a fifty percent shot Joey." Michelle's tears came down faster.

"Becky knows about the whole Melanie being you're twin thing if you want to talk to her." said Joey. He knew it would be hard for Michelle, but he also knew that Michelle wasn't the hardest to tell, the hardest people to tell are yet to find out.

Michelle nodded her again, even more tears coming down her face. "Thanks Joey." Then she headed for the stairs.

Joey sat down on his couch. He didn't like to see Michelle in this state, but somehow he knew he actually did the right thing.

* * *

Michelle came downstairs to the second floor from the attic with a puddle of tears over her face. She quickly ran to the bathroom as she heard someone head up the stairs. She shut the bathroom door behind her and put the toilet seat down. She sat on the toilet seat and let even more tears come down her face. How could've her dad have done such a thing? She always admired him. Everyone always said to her, "Michelle, you should be proud of your father." "Michelle, I watch you're father's show every morning, I hope he keeps it going for a long time." And the worst of them all, "Michelle, you're father loves you, he would never do anything to hurt you." But even worst than that, her own father saying, "Michelle, I love you and I'll always be right here when you need me." How could he not hurt her when he already did when she was a couple months old? How could always be right there for her when he couldn't even be there for Melanie?

Michelle took some toilet paper of the roll and blew her nose. She started to cry even harder. She heard a knock on the door. It was Alex. "Michelle, are you crying?" he asked.

Michelle sniffed. "No, I just have a little cold. I'll be right out."

"You're sick too?" asked Alex. "Joey got you sick?"

Michelle took more toilet paper of the roll. "Maybe." She said.

Michelle stood up from the toilet seat, threw out the old toilet paper, washed her hands, and headed out the door.

"I'll be in my room." said Michelle not looking at Alex, because he actually knew his twin all his life.

Michelle headed down the staircase that led to the kitchen. She saw her dad at the kitchen table. Seeing him made Michelle want to throw up her lunch, but she managed to look away from him and head down to the basement as quickly as possible to avoid talking with him.

Once in her room, Michelle sat on her bed. She has a twin. Then what about the video when she came home from the hospital? Where is Melanie on that video? It's only Pam walking in with one baby. Michelle felt tears in her eyes again. Why did her mom have to die? Why would her dad set up one of his own for adoption when he lost his wife in a couple short seconds?

Michelle got up from her bed and quickly went to her bathroom. She shut the door behind her and cried even harder. She kneeled in front of her tub. Tears and tears coming down her face, and then dripping into the bath tub. How could have Danny Tanner done such a thing? Does he ever regret it?

Michelle sat down on the bathroom floor and leaned against the bathtub. Her eyes were beginning to burn from all the crying. So Aunt Becky knows about this? How?

Michelle pushed the blonde hair that was hanging in front of her face. Then she stood up and looked in the bathroom mirror. She always thought it would suck to have a twin. She said it would be cool to switch places though. But then again, somewhere in San Francisco, there is another fifteen year old girl that looks exactly like Michelle. Didn't Michelle have a look alike at _Ruby Tuesday_ the other Friday night?

Michelle gasped. She undid her hair and shook it. But could've it been her twin? A lot of girls have the same ponytail as Michelle.

Michelle stood in front of the mirror just staring at herself for a long period of time until she went straight to her room and picked up her phone. She could talk to Becky about this whole twin situation it's true, but she also had to find a way to avoid eating dinner with her father, besides she was ready to tell someone what Joey told her.

"Denise." said Michelle to the phone as Denise picked it up.

"Hey, Michelle. Can I call you back, I'm just finishing dinner." said Denise.

_Finishing Dinner? Oh, no. _Michelle thought to herself. Then she just said, "I'll call you back."

Michelle hung up the phone and called Teddy. Teddy was scheduled to have dinner five minutes later, but in the five minutes, Michele also told him that she'd call him back.

Then as Michelle hung up the phone, she was called for dinner. "I'm not really hungry!" she yelled back to Becky.

"What's wrong?" asked Becky.

"Michelle's sick." Michelle heard Alex comment.

"I'll get her." said Joey.

Michelle heard Joey open the door and slowly come down the stairs. Michelle sat down on her bed. "Michelle, you can not just not eat." said Joey.

"I don't want to look at my dad." said Michelle.

"Michelle." said Joey. "You promised you wouldn't get mad."

"I promised before I knew who he really is." said Michelle pulling her bed covers on top of her. "Tell them, that I'm just not feeling well and I'll eat a little later."

"You know being sick, will just bring your father down here." said Joey.

Michelle thought for a few seconds. "You have a point."

Joey then smiled. "What if we just go somewhere for dinner? I'll tell your father that we you just scheduled a doctor's appointment and I'm willing to drive you."

Michelle smiled. "Excellent." She said. "But Joey?"

Joey nodded. "Yes, Michelle?"

"Can it be _Ruby Tuesday_? There's a waitress I want to talk with over there."

"Does she work today?"

"Won't hurt to find out if she does."

* * *

A/N: Please continue reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and thank you for making suggestions, but I already pretty much have the story planned out. Also, vote in my poll. I would like to know how old my readers are, but if you don't feel comfortable voting for any reason, than you don't have to, but voting is confidential.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Somehow Joey and Michelle made it through Danny with their little white lie about Michelle's doctor's appointment. It wasn't easy for Michelle to look at her father and speak to him. But with a couple of minutes preparing herself in her room, she managed to climb up the flight of stairs, let Joey do the talking, and answer any questions her father had for her or protest to any comments he had that would affect her and Joey's plan.

"Michelle, I had no idea you felt so sick. You were okay in the attic and you were okay yesterday." said Danny putting a dish Pot Roast on the kitchen table.

"I felt sick yesterday." said Michelle. "I just thought it would go okay, but when I found out that Joey's sick, and that I'm sick too. I decided to get myself checked out."

Danny looked at Joey. "What about Joey? Are you feeling better?"

"Way better." said Joey.

Danny looked at the Pot Roast you just put down on the table. "Maybe it would be better if I took Michelle to the doctor."

"No dad." said Michelle. "You cooked this dinner today for a reason, so you're sure that Vicky's mom will like it tomorrow when you cook the same thing over again. It's better if you stay here and watch everyone eat to see if it's really what you want to cook tomorrow."

Danny looked at Michelle. "Well, okay. Joey call if you need me for anything."

"No problem." said Joey.

Joey and Michelle headed out the back door. "How could my dad do such a thing?" asked Michelle, once she and Joey were out on the back porch heading toward the front of the house to Joey's car.

Joey shrugged. "I wish I knew." He said, but then he felt guilty, because he feels as if he could've stopped Danny from putting Melanie up for adopting, but he can't risk Michelle hating him, so he kept his mouth shut.

As Michelle and Joey drove to _Ruby Tuesday_, Michelle explained how Denise saw Michelle's look a like and how weird the waitress Heather acted toward Michelle the previous Saturday night.

As Joey and Michelle got to _Ruby Tuesday_, they realized that Heather wasn't there, but when they asked the hostess, who was the same blonde bouncy curly haired girl from the same night, she said that Heather would be in for her night shift in five minutes.

Michelle and Joey decided to sit down and wait for the Heather's arrival. "Are you going to tell Melanie?" asked Michelle.

"That she has a twin?" asked Joey.

Michelle nodded her head and Joey sighed. "It won't be easy for her. She is going to be even angrier at your father than you."

"I bet." Michelle nodded her head. "But she is my sister." Then Michelle froze. "Oh, my gosh I have three sisters. I have another sister. Melanie is my sister."

Joey nodded his head. "Yeah, she is."

"Wow." said Michelle. "I wonder which one is older." Then she looked at Joey. "I want to meet her. Maybe it's best if she and I run into each other somewhere."

"I thought about it." said Joey. "But I have to tell Ginger about you being twins first."

Michelle nodded her head. "I understand." Then she added, "How are things with Ginger?"

But before Joey could tell Michelle, Heather arrived. She looked ready to start her shift, not paying attention to either Joey or Michelle, but was stopped by the blonde bouncy curly haired hostess. The hostess whispered a few things to Heather, and then Heather looked toward Michelle and Joey. She slowly came up to them. "You wanted to see me." said Heather.

"Yeah, I was confused that night you waited on me because I had no idea that I had a twin until now." said Michelle.

"Oh." said Heather. She took a quick glance at Joey, then back at Michelle. "Okay, so what do you need?"

"Do you know anything about my twin sister?" asked Michelle.

"I can't really help you. I didn't even wait on that table. I remember her and a little bit of the brunette she came with, but not the other two people she came in. I remember them eating at a four top that's how I remember there being four of them, or wait maybe there was three and I do remember you acting weird toward me."

Michelle smiled. "Well, I'm sorry."

"I'm really sorry I can't help you and my shift starts in about thirty seconds."

"I can help her." said Joey putting a hand on Michelle's shoulder. "If I known what she came for, then I wouldn't have had her drag me all the way here."

Heather took her second glance at Joey. "Okay." She said.

"But did you mention anything about me to her?" asked Michelle.

"Like I said I didn't wait on her, so I didn't speak to her."

"Okay." said Michelle.

"We apologize." said Joey taking Michelle to the side. "Michelle, if I knew you were going to bother a waitress about this, I wouldn't bring you here. What information did you want when I have all the information?"

Michelle knew exactly what information she wanted, but she just kept it to herself. "Nothing." She said.

After that both Joey and Michelle headed home.

* * *

After Michelle and Joey caught up on dinner with the Tanner's, Michelle called back Denise. "Denise." Michelle said. "You will never believe what I found out."

"Tell me." said Denise.

"Okay, well I have a twin."

"I knew it!"

"What?" Michelle lied back on her bed.

"I saw her."

"What you did?"

"The night we went to the movies."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Teddy and I thought it would be best for you to find out on your own."

Michelle lied down her head on her pillow and looked at the ceiling. "Joey told me."

"So how did this happen?" asked Denise.

Michelle told Denise the whole story. "Wow." said Denise once Michelle got to the part where she went to _Ruby Tuesday_ an hour ago to try to get information from the waitress.

"Joey will eventually introduce you to her." said Denise.

"I know. I can't wait. If you asked me a couple weeks ago if I want a twin, I'd say no, but tonight I'm so excited." Just as Michelle said this, Alex walked into her room. Michelle noticed him. "Don't you know how to knock?"

"Why wouldn't you want a twin? What are you excited for?" asked Alex slowly.

Michelle got up quickly and walked right into her bathroom slamming the door behind her. "I got to go." She said. "Alex just overheard something. I still have to call Teddy though if I have luck."

"Okay, call me tomorrow."

"I will bye." Michelle hung up the phone and returned to her bedroom. Alex was starring at her.

"It's a long story." said Michelle. "Denise and I have to dress alike for school on Monday."

"Oh." Alex nodded his head and Michelle noticed for the first time the chocolate cake he was holding. "But why wouldn't you want a twin a couple weeks ago?"

Michelle tried to think fast. "It's the not same kind of twin meaning like you and Nicky, it's more of a dressing the same twin, like I wouldn't want Denise wearing the same exact yellow American Eagle shirt as me to school the same day."

"Okay." said Alex. "You forgot dessert." He placed the cake onto Michelle's coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, thank you, with the whole exciting twin day on Monday I forgot about dessert."

"How do you know you'll feel better on Monday anyway?" asked Alex.

"Huh?" asked Michelle. Then she understood what her cousin said. "The doctor said I should be all clear by tomorrow night."

"Okay." Alex turned around and left the room.

Michelle then when she was certain that her cousin was out of earshot, she dialed Teddy's number, once again she had to repeat the conversation she had with Denise earlier.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to take the poll if you want to; also did Becky have a cousin on Full House who had twin girls? Please Review. It means a lot. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story

A/N: Thank you for voting in the pool and I'm so sorry it took me forever to update.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Joey still couldn't believe it as he woke up the next morning. _One Month_, he thought to himself. He's been with Ginger for one month and she had no clue, no clue that her daughter was twins with Joey's best friend.

Joey pulled on his yellow with black polka dots button down shirt and a pair of black dress pants. He looked in the mirror. He was going to be okay. He was going to get through his one month dinner with Ginger. He was going to enjoy himself. Then in a couple days, he was going to tell Ginger the truth and this time nothing was going to stop him.

Joey walked out of his bathroom to where Michelle was sitting on his couch still wearing pj's, still playing sick, and still asking questions after a night of sleep about the twin sister she learned she had.

Joey spun around in his living room and Michelle gave him a thumb up. "I have nothing to be nervous about." said Joey. "It's only our one month, in five days; I will tell her the truth."

"Good to hear that." said Michelle. The phone besides are rang. Joey reached down to pick it up. It was Danny, apparently his soon to be mother-in-law was to arrive for dinner soon.

"Your dad wants you ready in twenty minutes." said Joey to Michelle. He hung up the phone.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "That man." She said.

"Michelle." said Joey. "Don't be talking like that about your father."

"Right, he set my twin up for adoption, it could've been me and all he cares about is his wedding." Michelle got up from the couch and headed downstairs. Joey looked into a mirror by his bed and he too headed downstairs to leave the house and to pick up Ginger.

* * *

"Well?" asked Ginger wearing a medium length cut sleeved red dress her daughter. Melanie looked up from the Seventeen magazine that she had lying in front of her on her mother's bed. Melanie showed her mom a thumb up. Melanie flipped a page of her magazine and frowned. "Are you sure about this one?" she asked.

Ginger looked down at her daughter. "I do like him a lot."

"He seems kind off reserved." said Melanie flipping another page.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginger with a concerned look.

"He didn't seem to like me."

"I'm sure he was nervous." said Ginger. She sat down on the bed next to her. "Maybe next weekend, we could get together with him again and this time the best friend's daughter that lives with him."

Melanie flipped another page. "I wonder what she's like."

"Me too." said Ginger and the door bell rang. She smiled at Melanie. "How about you get that? Tell him I'll be down in two minutes."

Melanie closed her magazine and headed downstairs where she opened the front door to Joey holding a red rose. Joey seemed to jump a little of the sight of Melanie, but then he smiled. "Is Ginger, I mean your mom ready?" he asked.

"She will be in two minutes. Come in." said Melanie.

Joey walked inside. "Happy anniversary." said Melanie after a half a minute silence between her and Joey.

"Thank you." said Joey.

"So how's that best friend's daughter you live with?" asked Melanie.

Joey seemed to jump a little. "She's doing good." said Joey.

"My mom mentioned that we should get together next weekend."

Joey seemed to jump a little once again. "You seem nervous." said Melanie. Just when Melanie said this, Ginger came down the stairs.

Joey walked over to Ginger and handed her rose. "You look beautiful." He said.

"And you look handsome." said Ginger taking the rose and giving Joey a kiss. Then Ginger looked at her daughter. "You and Bethany don't stay up too long."

The door bell rang. "That must be her." said Melanie getting the door.

A girl with long straight brown hair about Melanie's and Michelle's age walked in. "Hey." She said to Melanie and Melanie replied with the same. The girl waved a DVD at Melanie.

"Well, we're going to get going." said Ginger opening up the hallway closet and reaching for a light red sweater. "Remember what I said Melanie. I don't want to hear things from the neighbor's again."

"You got it dude." said Melanie. This made Joey back into the front door. All three girls looked at him.

"Joey, are you okay?" asked Ginger walking over to help Joey up.

"Oh, I was wondering who that was yesterday." said Bethany to Melanie.

"What?" asked Melanie.

"I saw you yesterday at _Ruby Tuesday_ with your mom's boyfriend." said Bethany.

Joey stood up. "Do you need an ice pack?" asked Ginger heading for the kitchen.

"I wasn't at _Ruby Tuesday_ yesterday." said Melanie.

Joey stretched his hand out quickly before Bethany. "Joey Gladstone, nice to meet you and you are?"

"Bethany Argon." said Bethany shaking Joey's hand.

Ginger returned with the ice pack. Joey took the ice pack and quickly put it on his back. "I'm so sorry for the hold up." said Joey.

"It's not your fault." said Ginger. "We all fall sometimes."

"I guess we could get going." said Joey.

"Do you want me to drive?" asked Ginger opening the front door.

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure? Joey if your back hurts."

"No, it's fine."

"Bye girls." said Ginger as she and Joey headed out.

"But I saw you at _Ruby Tuesday_ with that guy." said Bethany to Melanie.

"It wasn't me." said Melanie. "I was at Neal's house. I went to _Ruby Tuesday_ last weekend."

"I know you went, because I was there too, but I saw you there with your mom's boyfriend last night."

Melanie grabbed the DVD from Bethany and headed to the living room. "It wasn't me. He lives with his best friend and he has a daughter our age."

Bethany followed Melanie. "Well, she sure looks a lot like you." said Bethany.

"Lots of people look alike." said Melanie turning on the DVD player.

Bethany sat down on the couch. "I guess you're right."

* * *

"See my back didn't bother me too much." said Joey as he parked his car in front of _Declare_, the new five star restaurant.

Joey was pleased by his new technique of pretending that Melanie is Michelle, but he was not too pleased when he jumped on the sound of "You got it dude" and he was also hoping that Bethany and Melanie weren't arguing about who Bethany saw at _Ruby Tuesday _the other night. "Do you need to check on the girls?" asked Joey.

Ginger looked down at her silver watch. "They usually just watch the movie first, pause it mid way, get all the ice cream they can get and then eavesdrop on our neighbor Oliver, but lucky for Oliver he's out of town this weekend, so the girl's will be fine."

Joey and Ginger got out of Joey's car. Ginger was still holding the rose he gave her. "I forgot to put this in the vase, but hopefully the waiter will be nice enough to do it for me here." said Ginger.

Joey and Ginger entered _Declare_. A young blonde perky hostess greeted them. "For two." said Ginger.

"Will take about fifteen minutes." said the hostess.

"We'll wait, the name is Joey."

"We should get the girl's together next weekend." said Ginger as she and Joey sat down on a red couch waiting for their table to be called.

"Melanie mentioned it." said Joey this time without jumping to his surprise.

"Well, how about next Saturday?"

"It works."

"Great! I'll let Melanie know."

_But before Saturday she will learn the truth_. Joey thought to himself. Joey looked at Ginger. _What if I lose her?_ Ginger looked back at Joey with a smile. Then the couple leaned in toward each other and kissed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully I won't take as long with the next update.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story

A/N: I am speechless, because of the 19 reviews I received since my last update. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I'm sorry it takes me so long to update this story, but thank you for staying with it. I will try to update this story as well as my other one at least once a month, if not once than hopefully more.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Joey Gladstone knew he was going to lose her forever as he sat on his bed a couple days after his first month anniversary with Ginger. He kept keeping his secret through the dinner they shared to celebrate their first month anniversary, through their daily phone conversations of "what did you have for lunch?" and "I miss you". But one thing that made Joey remember that he was keeping a secret from Ginger was every time she brought up, "I can't wait for Michelle and Melanie to meet." Every time Joey heard this, his heart raced, his palms sweat and he tried his best to agree with Ginger and move the conversation elsewhere.

Joey couldn't do it anymore as the night before Michelle's and Melanie's meeting was to set place. He knew it was the right thing to do, to tell Ginger, but he was so afraid, but he knew he'd be afraid forever if he didn't go ahead and told her. It would be better for her to find out from him then for herself even if it meant he'd loose her forever. As for Melanie, she'd probably be overjoyed to learn that she has a sister. The quicker Joey tells Ginger, the quicker Melanie and Michelle will be able to bond as twin sisters. As for Melanie or Ginger ever forgiving Danny that may take a while.

Michelle wasn't forgiving Danny. She's been ignoring her father a quite bit since she found out that he set her sister up for adoption, but Danny as always was too busy to notice since he was focusing on the wedding and Vicky a lot. Instead Michelle came upstairs to the attic to listen to Joey as he practiced his speech for Ginger.

"I'll be Ginger and you be Joey, tell me what you want to tell me." Michelle one day said sitting up on Joey's couch.

Joey took a deep breath as he was pacing back and forth in the attic. "Ginger, I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it Joey?" asked Michelle in a concerned voice.

"Promise me you won't hate me."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because my best-friend is your daughter's biological father." Joey froze. "No, because Michelle and Melanie are twins, no."

Michelle stood up from the couch. "I'm sure you'll come up with the right wording. Let me know if you need anything." Then as always as Michelle leaves the attic, she goes downstairs to the kitchen for a snack, flips on the TV to notice that absolutely nothing is on, so then she pulls herself to do homework, and then again returns to the TV to see that nothing is still on, and returns to the attic.

Joey stood up from his bed and went to reach for his phone. He knew that tonight was the night he was going to tell Ginger. "Hello." picked up the voice that Joey loved hearing so much.

"Ginger." said Joey. "I was wondering if you'd like to meet me at the local coffee shop."

"Of course, what time?"

"In ten minutes?"

"Sure, just let me tell Melanie to put the laundry in the dryer after it's done in the washing machine and I'll be at the coffee shop."

"Okay." said Joey. "See you." Joey hung up the phone and Michelle came upstairs.

"How's it going?" asked Michelle.

"I'm going to tell Ginger in ten minutes." said Joey.

Michelle came up to Joey and hugged him. "That's good." She said.

Joey searched for his car keys. He was shaking. "I'm so nervous. I might lose her forever."

"You won't. She'll be mad, but you won't lose her. I won't let her leave you and I'm sure Melanie won't either."

Just then Vicky came upstairs. "Michelle, there you are." She said. She was holding a bridal catalog. "I need to show you the bridesmaid dresses that would look good on you, Stephanie, DJ and Becky."

"Okay." said Michelle not authentically at all because of the torture of spending a little bit of time with her father's, who has kept the most important secret from her for years, girlfriend. Michelle showed Joey a thumb up. "Good luck."

"Thank you Michelle."

Michelle followed Vicky slowly downstairs as Joey ran to the sink to brush his teeth.

* * *

Ginger watched Joey walk into the coffee shop. His hands were in the pocket of his funky green pants.

Ginger smiled and waved over to Joey. Joey smiled and approached the table. "Shall we order?" asked Ginger.

"We shall." said Joey.

The two of them got in line. Ginger planted a kiss on Joey's cheek. "Your call was surprise." said Ginger. "Coming here was even a bigger surprise. Melanie is so excited to meet Michelle."

Joey felt his blood pressure rise, but he took a few breaths to calm himself down. "Michelle is too." He said.

"I always find it neat that your best-friend has a daughter my daughter's age."

"Yes." Joey nodded his head slowly.

"Hi, how may I help you?" asked a young female about the age of thirty behind the counter.

"What would you like?" asked Joey turning to Ginger.

Ginger ordered a small iced coffee and Joey did the same. Joey paid for the both of them, and they were served their coffee in less than a minute.

Ginger and Joey went back to sit at a table. Joey took a quick sip of his coffee and said, "Ginger, I have something important to tell you."

Ginger's eyes lit up a little. "Okay." She said.

Joey took a deep breathe. "Promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"Please don't hate me after I tell you what I have to tell you."

Ginger looked down at her coffee and then back at Joey. "I promise." She said, but not ishe was not completely convinced if what she was promising was the right thing to promise.

Joey took another deep breathe. "Melanie and Michelle are twins."

A/N: Cliff hanger, I know, but not a long one. Please Review. I hope Joey telling Ginger wasn't too of a sudden thing.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this

A/N: I made a mistake in chapters twelve and thirteen. In chapter twelve Ginger was planning on getting Michelle and Melanie together on a Saturday. In chapter thirteen it turned to Friday. I'm going to keep it a Friday, so currently the story is taking place on a Thursday afternoon. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter Fourteen

Joey told her. He told her everything. Ginger now knew the truth. She reacted a bit differently than he expected, but she was still in a lot of shock. Ginger was in so much shock, that she immediately grabbed her coffee and purse and told Joey that she'd call him later, because the news she received from him needed to sink in right. At least she was going to call him, even though he kept telling her that he could've stopped Danny from putting Melanie up for adoption. But for some reason, the fact that Joey didn't stop Danny didn't bother Ginger. She just kept saying how she thought Danny was a good man for taking care of his three daughters, which now it's known that's it four.

Joey set in the coffee shop by himself for a bit sipping his coffee. He too wanted time for things to sink in. He knew that the minute he walked into the Katsopolis living room that Michelle would be asking him if he told Ginger and he also knew that he had to update Becky on the situation as well.

Joey finished his coffee and headed to a nearby park. There at the park he walked around, throwing rocks into the water, He wondered how things would go from here, now that Ginger knew about the twins. He wondered if Ginger would continue to see him romantically or if the whole situation will bring her to just want to be friends with him. The thought of friendship with Ginger made Joey feel uneasy. He liked her too much. There had to be a way for Joey and Ginger to be together with the fact that Joey was living in the same house as his girlfriend's daughter's twin.

Joey finally after sitting in the park, stood up from the bench and headed home.

In the Katsopolis living room, Joey not only found Michelle, but Nicky and Alex on the living room couch playing a racing car video game. "Hi, Joey." said Michelle.

"Hi, Joey." said Nicky. "Want to play?"

Joey shrugged. "For a bit."

Joey sat down on the couch next to Nicky as he watched him finish up the video game. Michelle was looking at Joey and Joey said, "I told her."

"How did she take it?" asked Michelle.

"She doesn't hate me." said Joey.

"Awesome." said Michelle. "Am I going to be able to meet Melanie tomorrow?"

Joey shrugged. "Ginger needed time for everything to sink in, so we'll see."

"Okay." said Nicky handing Joey his joystick. "It's your turn."

Joey took Nicky's joystick and started racing Alex. He noticed as he raced Alex that he never jumped at the sight of seeing the Katsopolis twin's side by side, he wondered if he'd jump when he sees Melanie and Michelle in the same room. He always jumped at the sight of Melanie, because she was an exact clone of Michelle.

Becky walked into the living room with Will right behind her. "Dinner should be ready soon." said Becky. "And the dresses that Vicky showed me are interesting."

"Yeah, right." laughed Michelle. "We're going to look like pigeons."

Becky lowered her voice. "Michelle be nice." Becky pointed to the kitchen door as to show that Vicky was in the kitchen.

The front door flew open and DJ and Steve Hale walked in. "Hi, everyone." said DJ. "Aunt Becky, dad called that Vicky needed me to look over the bridesmaid dresses, but don't worry we won't stay for dinner. We have reservations."

"Good to hear that." said Alex since he knew that if Steve Hale was in a room with food, then that food was gone in seconds.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the French fries. I thought I made it up by ordering you that pizza." said Steve hearing Nicky.

"Yeah, and I accepted it." said Alex focusing on the video game since Joey was beating him by a whole lap.

DJ headed for the kitchen as well as Becky. Steve sat down on the chair to the left of the couch and looked at the video game. Before Steve could ask if he could play, Alex said, "Yes, you can play after Joey."

"Cool." said Steve as Joey jumped up from happiness. "Okay, Steve your turn." Joey handed Steve his joystick and stood up from the couch.

Michelle followed Joey, heading for the stairs. "So how did you tell her?" she asked.

"I did it as soon as we sat down with our coffee. It's a good thing I said it right away." said Joey.

Joey and Michelle were now on the second level of the house. "You know I never met Ginger, I just realized." said Michelle.

"Yeah." said Joey stopping in his tracks. "You never did, but she's amazing."

"I know you really like her and I hope to meet her soon."

Joey nodded his head. "Hopefully she'll call soon."

* * *

Ginger walked into her house to find her daughter sitting in the living room eating a bag of chips and staring at an old film on TV. Ginger couldn't believe that in her boyfriend's household there was a girl identical to her daughter probably doing the same exact thing that her daughter could be found doing.

"Clothes are in the dryer." said Melanie. "And you're back fast."

Ginger nodded her head. She had the whole car ride to think about her situation and she knew that she couldn't tell her daughter the truth just yet. "Yeah, Joey injured himself." She said.

"Again?" asked Melanie eating a sour cream chip.

"Yes, we won't be able to get together with him and Michelle tomorrow." Ginger swallowed, but how could she hide it from her daughter. Melanie knew she was adopted, she always knew and she always hated her biological father for it, but how would she take the news if she found she had a twin? How can Ginger bring it up? They barely spoke up about Melanie's adoption.

Ginger sat down slowly on the couch next to Melanie. Should she just tell Melanie that she knows her biological father? Maybe Ginger should just call her mother since she was a psychologist. Joey even went to see Ginger's mom for advice. Only Joey didn't know that Ginger knew he went, and Ginger also assumed that the reason Joey went was because it was driving him crazy seeing Ginger's daughter knowing she is Michelle's twin.

Ginger looked at the TV. "I'm going to go over your grandma's." said Ginger.

"Okay." said Melanie eating another chip. "It sucks about Joey. I really wanted to meet Michelle, maybe we could drive over his house."

Ginger kept her gaze at the TV. "Maybe." She said, but she really meant no. How could she taker her daughter over to the house she could've lived in? It could've been Michelle living with Ginger right now instead of Melanie. Melanie could've been were Michelle was or maybe both girls would've been together, and the only good thing that this whole situation brought was the fact that Ginger got a daughter.

Ginger stood up from the couch. "Could you please fold the clothes too?" she asked.

"Sure." said Melanie.

Ginger headed out and drove to her mother's office. Luckily Iris was alone in her office without a patient as Ginger walked in. "He told me." said Ginger.

Iris looked from her desk where she was noting something. "That?" asked Iris. "I'm doubling checking."

"That he lives with Melanie's twin."

Iris smiled. "I'm proud of him."

"Now what?" asked Ginger. "Do I tell Melanie? You know how much she hates it when anything about her biological father is brought up."

"She doesn't have to quite meet him yet. I'm sure she'll be never upset to hear that she was the twin set up for adoption, but I'm sure she'll be happy to find out that she has a twin sister as well as two other sisters, Joey has mentioned?"

Ginger nodded. "How should I bring it up?"

Iris put her notes away. "Sit her down, and tell her that you know who her biological father is and then mention that you understand how she feels about him, and then mention that you have good news and bad news, that the good news is that she has a sister that is exactly the same, but that you understand that bad news is that she was set up for adoption and not her twin. She'll cry. She'll be upset. She'll be really angry by the fact that he put her up for adoption and not the other one, but she'll find joy that she has someone out in the world that looks and acts exactly like her."

Ginger nodded her head. "Thanks mom. Joey did mention that he told Michelle."

"Oh, really?" Iris looked surprised.

"And that she was really upset, but now she spends a lot of time with him questioning about Melanie, and I'm sure Melanie will do the same. I got to go and call Joey."

Iris smiled. "Good luck."

Ginger left her mom's office and picked up Chinese food for dinner at Chinatown. Then after dinner, Ginger dialed Joey's number as soon as she heard her daughter step into the shower. It was better for Melanie to shower as Ginger spoke to Joey on the phone since she wouldn't over hear the conversation.

Joey picked up the phone after three rings. "Joey." said Ginger.

"Hi." said Joey.

"I did a lot of thinking and I talked to my mom who I know you were seeing for advice."

"What?"

"I'll explain that part later." Ginger sat down on her bed. "I'm going to tell Melanie about Michelle. It's not best for the girls to meet tomorrow night, but it's a good idea for them to meet soon. I also realized that even though Danny put Melanie up for adoption, he gave me the opportunity to have a daughter, even though he should've have put her for adoption and it could've been Michelle living with me right now, but still thanks to Danny, I have Melanie as my daughter."

"I didn't think about that." said Joey.

"Yes, so I'm planning on telling Melanie over the weekend that she has a twin sister."

"I have a twin sister?" asked a familiar voice.

Ginger froze and turned around to see Melanie standing in her robe with a towel over her head.

Ginger dropped her phone. She could hear Joey's voice at a low level saying, "Ginger."

"How much did you hear?" asked Ginger.

"Only that I have a twin sister. What else should I know?" asked Melanie.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the quick update. Please Review.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

A/N: Once again thank you for reviewing. My goal is to update another chapter once a month, if not sooner, but with school, work and organizations I'm part of, it's a bit of a challenge.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Ginger gave her time. She said on her bedroom bed and she listened to the crying voice in the bathroom just a few feet away. She didn't plan on telling her tonight, but what could've she done when the teenager walked into her bedroom and over heard the phone conversation. She didn't let go of the phone receiver either. It was in her hand incase it needed to reach her mother, Melanie's grandmother.

"I hate him! I don't want to meet him!" yelled the voice from the bathroom. "How could he?!"

Ginger couldn't believe it either. Danny Tanner one of the host of _Wake Up_ seemed like such a warm hearted man. She always admired him, especially for the fact that he invited his brother-in-law and best-friend to take care of his three daughters, only now the truth is it was actually four. There had to be a way he could've taken care of all four, there had to be.

Ginger sighed and looked at the phone. What if she told him? What if she went ahead to his house and told him that his daughter has been living with her for the past fifteen years. What if she asked him? What if she asked him why he decided to split the twins up? There has to been an explanation. Who would do that? Who does that?

Melanie walked out of the bathroom, red eyed, messy hair and clenching a tissue in her hands. "So he's that guy from _Wake Up_?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Can we get tickets on that show? I want to surprise him. I want to surprise him big time when I sit in the audience and he sees me, seems me after all these years and realizes that I'm out there, that I'm his daughter. I want to see his face. I want to see his cost-hosts face too, when she thinks I'm Michelle or whatever my twins name is."

Ginger didn't know what to respond to this, which did seem like a plan, but she didn't know what else her daughter could have up her sleeve. "We could do that." said Ginger. It could be in fact revenge against Danny Tanner. But if Ginger goes with Melanie to the show, Danny might recognize her as Joey's girlfriend. Iris would have to take Melanie.

"I want to see the expression on their faces, his face." said Melanie in a calmer voice.

"I'll have grandma take you on Monday." said Ginger. Then she frowned at what she did because Ginger would have to miss school, and then she smiled when she remembered that Ginger actually has the day of.

"I can't wait." said Melanie. Then she hugged Ginger. "Thanks mom. I mean seriously mom. You're my mom. My dad is a nobody to me. Thanks for raising me."

Ginger smiled. The only good thing Danny Tanner was give her a life to raise and that is the only thing she'll ever thank him for, but the rest what he did, oh he has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

"Do you think she told her?" asked Michelle making Joey, herself, and the Katsopolis twins sundaes.

"I know she dropped the phone. Melanie must have overheard." said Joey still holding the phone. He's been holding it for the past half hour.

"Call her." said Michelle scooping out chocolate ice cream for herself into a cup.

"She may need time." said Joey. "She'll call back."

"Vanilla or chocolate?" asked Michelle reaching for another cup.

"Vanilla is good." said Joey.

"Can I meet Melanie tomorrow?" asked Michelle scooping out the vanilla.

"One thing at a time Michelle." said Joey.

The Katsopolis twins came into the kitchen wearing matching pajama pants, but different shirts. Alex's shirt matched his dark blue balloon pajama pants, but Nicky's shirt was red from another pajamas he owned.

"What's with the different shirt?" asked Michelle.

"Mom got bleach on it." said Nicky. "Can we have our sundaes yet?"

"Hold on." said Michelle scooping a bit more for Joey. "Okay, chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate." Both boys answered at the same time.

Michelle smiled to herself as she reached for a cup. She wondered how she and Melanie will look like side by side or if they both will like the same flavor of ice cream.

Joey took his ice cream and put sprinkles, marshmallows and poured Carmel sauce on it.

Michelle handed Nicky his ice cream. "You first since your shirt got bleached." She said.

Nicky started making his sundae and Alex waited patiently for his. Joey looked at the clock and put his phone back. "I guess she'll call tomorrow." He said. "I'm going to bed. Good night." He took his sundae and headed upstairs.

"Good night, let me know what she says." said Michelle.

Just then Becky walked into the kitchen. "What are you boys doing eating ice cream before bed? You just brushed your teeth." She said. Becky now knew that Michelle knew about her twin. Joey and Michelle also updated Becky on the fact that Ginger knew.

"Melanie might have found out." said Michelle.

"Boys, when you finish. I expect you to brush your teeth again, no ice cream right before bed again, got it or I'll take cartoons away for a week." said Becky. Then she looked from the boys to Michelle. "Living room."

Michelle followed Becky to the living room. "How so?" asked Becky.

"Joey said Ginger dropped the phone. He has the assumption that Melanie over heard their conversation." said Michelle.

Becky shook her head. "That poor thing." She said. Then she smiled. "But I'm really excited to meet her. I bet you're really excited."

"I am." said Michelle. "I hate dad now, but there is a girl that looks and probably acts just like me."

"That's amazing." said Becky. She looked at the kitchen door. "I wonder how the boys will react to learn there are two Michelle's. I'm sure they'll be thrilled."

Michelle frowned. "I wonder what's going to happen to Joey's and Ginger's relationship. Will they continue to date? How's it all going to work out?"

Becky shrugged. "It's up to Ginger and Joey what they'll do."

"I just hope Joey doesn't get his heart broke." said Michelle.

* * *

Melanie was sitting in the kitchen eating waffles. She couldn't sleep at all last night. She was angry at her father, but she was also a little thrilled to learn that she's not an only child, not only is she not an only child, but she has a twin, a girl who looks like her and acts like her.

Ginger came into the kitchen. "Good morning. I just called grandma and she's working on getting you those tickets." She said. She was wearing a pale pink robe and her hair was wet from a morning shower.

"Mom." said Melanie. "Don't cancel tonight's plans. I want to meet her. I want to meet Michelle."

Ginger froze. Then she slowly walked up to her daughter. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes." said Melanie. "I always wanted to meet someone who is related to me, and hey she's exactly like me supposedly."

Ginger too was psyched about meeting Michelle and seeing the girls side by side. She smiled. "I'll give Joey a call." She glanced at the clock. "I'll give him to wake up and I'll call him."

"Okay, I can't wait until tonight. I want to meet her over lunch." said Melanie starring at a piece of waffle her fork was holding.

Ginger smiled even wider. "Okay, I'm so excited."

The morning was a drag for the Ginger and Melanie. They actually cleaned the kitchen. They mopped the floor, scrubbed the tiles, and changed a few light bulbs on the ceiling lights. They went through the food in their fridge and cabinets to see if anything was expired.

Then at 11 am, Ginger dialed Joey's number. Joey immediately picked up. "Joey." said Ginger. She looked at Melanie who smiled. "I told her."

"How did she take it?" asked Joey.

"Not good, but are you and Michelle doing anything for lunch? Melanie is ready to meet Michelle."

"Okay, I'll tell Michelle the exciting news." said Joey.

"Great."

Ginger and Joey set up the time and location for the twin girls to meet. Ginger hung up the phone. Melanie was smiling from ear to ear. "Shall we kill the living room now? I'm too excited to meet Michelle!"

"I'll get the vacuum." said Ginger.

* * *

A/N: Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Full House, but I do own unfamiliar characters spotted in this story.

A/N: Once again thank you for reviewing. My goal is to update a chapter once a month, if not sooner, but with school, work and organizations I'm part of, it's a bit of a challenge. Okay, and the moment everyone has been waiting for…

(Story re-edited on 11/20/08 due to me lack of profreading which lead to horrible grammar. The only changes made to this chapter were grammatical.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

They were both very nervous. One was shaking and sweating in Joey's car while the other was shaking and sweating in Ginger's.

Ginger and Melanie were the first to arrive at _Ruby Tuesday_ which was the location that Ginger and Joey decided for the girls to meet. They selected _Ruby Tuesday_ just because the place meant so much to the both girls now.

Ginger explained to the hostess that she and Melanie would be eating with Joey and Michelle. She asked the hostess to lead Joey and Michelle her and Melanie's table if Joey and Michelle were to arrive later than them.

Ginger and Melanie sat down on the waiting chairs. "I'm so nervous." said Melanie.

Ginger took her daughters hand and squeezed it. "I'm a bit nervous myself. I haven't met Michelle yet, and she's exactly like you."

"Only she knows…dad. She lives with him." said Melanie.

"Yes." Ginger nodded. "But it was no fun for her when she found out what secret he has been keeping from her for the past fifteen years."

"I can't wait for Monday." said Melanie smiling. "I wonder if Michelle will agree to join me and grandma on Monday."

Ginger shrugged. "We'll see, but would really want to do such a thing Melanie?"

Melanie shrugged. "I honestly don't know mom, because I sort of don't want to see him, but confronting him would be awesome."

The door of _Ruby Tuesday _flew open and through it came Joey Gladstone. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ginger and Melanie sitting down. Ginger noticed him. "Joey." She said standing up and walking up to him. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Ginger." said Joey. "I was wondering who would arrive here first."

Melanie stood up. "Hi, Joey." She said. She tried looking for a girl identical to her behind Joey. "Did you bring my sister?"

"Yes." said Joey. "I didn't want her to just walk in and see you."

"Ginger, your table is now ready." said the hostess picking up two menus.

"Could you hold on a minute?" asked Ginger smiling to the hostess.

"Thirty seconds." said the hostess. "I have other people to sit." She rolled her eyes.

Ginger once again smiled at the hostess. "Right." Ginger looked at Joey. "How about we have the girls meet in one area, just the two of them. I think its best if they have some privacy as they meet. I'm sure it'll be shocking for them to see each other. They're identical. You know its like looking into a mirror only being responded to."

Joey nodded his head. "Okay, where?" he asked. "Michelle's right out front."

"Ten seconds." said the hostess.

"Okay." said Ginger feeling rushed. "Michelle must go to the left of this place and Melanie to the right."

"I'll get Michelle."

"Two seconds." said the hostess.

"Good luck." said Ginger to Melanie. She nodded to the hostess to walk her to the table, but before she followed the hostess, Ginger gave Melanie a quick squeze and hugged her.

Melanie went to the left side of the building as Joey went to get Michelle.

Joey made sure that both Michelle and Melanie had the same times set on their watches. He wanted them to have two minutes before they were to walk out in front of _Ruby Tuesday_ and see one another for the first time.

Joey slipped back into _Ruby Tuesday_ to join Ginger. He sat down in front of Ginger. "I wonder how this is going to be for them." He said.

"It will be weird." said Ginger.

"I thought this would never happen." said Joey.

Ginger reached for Joey's hand. "I'm glad you told me about them." She said. She started stroking his hand. "You're a good man Joey Gladstone."

"I should've stopped Danny." said Joey.

"It doesn't matter anymore." said Ginger. She reached her face across the table and kissed Joey softly for a few seconds. The both of them heard a throat clearing. They looked up to see that their waitress was Heather.

"Hi, Heather." said Joey. "Remember me? Good news, the twins are finally meeting right outside this place."

"Your life totally reminds me of what I see on _Jerry Springer _everyday, what can I get you?" asked Heather.

"Water." answered Ginger.

"Copy that and the twins should be right in." said Joey.

Heather wrote their orders down on her notepad. "All right, I'll be right back."

Back outside of _Ruby Tuesday_, it was past the two minutes that Michelle and Melanie were to meet for the first time.

Both Michelle and Melanie took deep breaths as they walked from their sides of _Ruby Tuesday_ to the front of the restaurant. They both froze when they saw each other from a distance. Neither twin did not know what to do, but to get a closer look of the other. The twins walked closer to one another and stopped when they were right in front of each other. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "It's like looking into a mirror." They both said at the same time. Then they laughed.

"I can't believe this." They both said at the same time. Then again they laughed.

"We have twin cousins." said Michelle finally.

"I have a lot to learn, don't I?" asked Melanie.

Michelle nodded and smiled. "I'm in total shock right now."

"Me too." Melanie nodded her head starring at Michelle.

"We're identical." The two girls said at the same time. "We need to take turns talking." The two girls laughed again.

"Well, it's your turn." said Michelle. "I brought up the cousins."

"Okay, I was so nervous to meet you." said Melanie.

"Me too." said Michelle nodding her head.

"I'm in shock." said Melanie.

"Me too." said Michelle

The two girls looked at one another so more. "How's dad?" asked Melanie.

Michelle rolled her eyes. "The dad that separated us? He's getting married to his sweet heart Vicky."

"Oh, really?" asked Melanie raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." said Michelle.

The two girls looked inside. "Shall we join them?" They asked the same time. They froze. "Sorry, yes."

Michelle and Melanie headed past the hostess stand. "Ginger and Joey." said Michelle to the hostess incase she was going to stop them.

Joey and Ginger stood up as the saw the twin girls approach them. Ginger reached out her hand to Michelle. "I'm Ginger." She said.

"Nice to finally meet you." said Michelle shaking Ginger's hand. "We spoke on the phone before."

"I finally realize that." said Ginger. "You sounded so much like Melanie, now we all know why." She and Joey sat down.

"You won't believe how many panic attacks I had when I saw Melanie, especially the first time." said Joey.

Heather approached their table. "Hello Reunion twins, what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

"Coke." The twins answered together.

"This is going to take time to get used to." said Ginger. "I bet you both like the color green."

Heather wrote the twins girl's orders down and left the table. "Yes." said the twins.

"Okay, whose turn was it to speak?" asked Melanie.

"Yours." said Michelle.

"Okay." said Melanie. "Yes we both like green and we think alike, but we have to have some differences two...right?"

The twins looked at each other. "Michelle has a mole on her left and Melanie on her right. I never noticed that before." said Joey.

Ginger looked at the girls. "You're right." said Ginger. "A lot of twins are like mirror twins, they look like each other's reflections."

Heather returned with the drinks. "Would you like any appetizers or you're ready to order?" she asked.

The twins reached for their menus. "Let's not order the same thing." suggested Melanie.

"Give us a few minutes." said Michelle to Heather.

Heather left the table. "We should flip a coin on everything." said Melanie.

"You read my mind both times." said Michelle.

Melanie took out a coin out of her pocket. "I just happen to have one." She said. "If I call heads, and it lands on heads, then I get first choice."

"You got it dude." said Michelle.

Melanie flipped her coin. "Heads." She opened up the menu.

Ginger and Joey watched with amazement as the twins looked through their menus together.

"The shrimp sounds good." said Melanie.

"Good I wasn't even going to get that." said Michelle.

"Girls." said Ginger slowly. "You may be from the same egg, and thiink alike and everything, but you do have your differences."

"We know." said Melanie. "A pickle made me throw up at five and I won't eat one ever again."

"Are you serious?" asked Michelle. "I never had a problem with eating pickles."

"See." said Ginger.

"We have a lot to learn about ourselves." said Melanie.

Heather reappeared at the table. "Give my sister some pickles." said Michelle.

"Michelle." said Melanie in a warning tone.

"It was one pickle that made you throw up sister. They don't make me throw up." said Michelle.

"Michelle, I have a phobia of eating pickles, okay?" said Melanie.

"Okay, then I'll take the crab cakes." said Michelle to Heather.

"Shrimp." said Melanie.

The twins handed Heather their menus. Then Joey and Ginger ordered.

"At least I know why Joey was so weird now." said Melanie looking at Joey as he ordered.

"You thought Joey was weird? He's awesome, way better than our neat freak father." said Michelle.

Melanie reached for a hair tye in her purse. "I want to learn more about dad." She said. "I want to actually surprise him on the show on Monday to show him that I know about him."

"Just walk up to him with me." said Michelle. "He deserves it. All he cares about is himself, a clean carpet, and Vicky. "

"I want to face him, but I sort of don't. I want to at least see him in person on Monday's show. I don't want him thinking its you though."

"Are you sure?" asked Michelle.

Heather left the table. Joey and Ginger were paying attention to the twin girl's conversation. "Did it ever occur to him that he might run to me in the future after setting me up for adoption?" asked Melanie. She choked on her words a little. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I'll see what I can do for Monday." said Michelle.

"Thanks sis." said Melanie.

The twins hugged. "You know what?" asked Michelle as she pulled away from Melanie. "I'm going to like having a twin. I never wanted one."

"Me neither. All my friends always wanted one and I was like 'no way'."

Joey nodded his head. "I asked Michelle a while ago if she'd ever want a twin and she said no, so I was even more nervous about the situation."

"It must have sucked for you." Melanie said. "My friend saw you two here, but I didn't believe her. Why didn't I stop to think that I might have a twin? I'm adopted. Why didn't we run into each other these past fifteen years?"

"Actually you were here on the same night." said Joey.

Michelle nodded her head. "That's right." She said.

Melanie looked at Michelle. It was funny and weird for her to look at her twin. "Really?" she asked.

Michelle and Joey nodded their heads.

"That's weird." said Melanie. "I wonder what kept us apart."

"Celebrity look alikes." said Michelle.

Melanie shrugged. "Who knows. That probability could've been it."

Silence approached the table. Melanie looked up to see Ginger staring at her and Michelle. "What mom?" asked Melanie.

"I'm still in shock." said Ginger.

Melanie nodded her head. "Me too." She said.

The group of four did as much catching up at the lunch table they possibly could. Then their meals arrived and Joey cracked a few jokes to Heather. Heather acknowledged them and because of this Joey gave her a pretty good tip.

It was tough separating Michelle and Melanie at the end of the day. "How about Michelle come over and even sleeps over?" asked Melanie. "Please mom."

"Of course she may." said Ginger.

"How will I explain this one to Danny?" asked Joey.

"Tell him I'll be at Denise's." said Michelle. "But I am going to need to get my stuff."

"You're probably my size and I have a spare toothbrush." said Melanie.  
"How will I explain that one to dad then?" asked Michelle. "Denise is a different size than me completely."

"Okay then whatever makes…dad happy." said Melanie. "Can you be at our place in an hour?"

"Deal." said Michelle. The twins hugged and separated.

Once Michelle was sitting next to Joey in his car, she exploded from happiness. "She's awesome! I love having a twin!"

"I'm glad." said Joey smiling and feeling relieved for the first time in a long time.

"I can't wait to learn more about her, our similarities and possible differences." Then Michelle frowned. "I wonder if I should tell my sisters about this."

Joey, who was starting his car engine, froze. "I don't know." He said. "It could break their hearts."

"True, but they deserve to know that their little sister found their other little sister." said Michelle.

"Well, Stephanie is in Florida." said Joey.

"And summer is a month away, besides Melanie is giving dad a taste of his medicine, so it doesn't really matter. The truth will be out. We have to do something. We can't let you and Ginger's relationship get destroyed either."

Joey looked at Michelle and raised an eyebrow. "Is that what took you so long in the bathroom?"

Michelle shrugged. "Maybe. Ginger makes you happy Joey. I'm happy that you found someone and Melanie is happy too."

"I don't know how it will work out yet, but we have time to think about it." said Joey. "Right now you and Melanie have to do some sister bonding."

"Yes." said Michelle excitedly, and then she calmed down a little. "We missed out on fifteen years."

"I'm sorry Michelle for not stopping your father." said Joey.

"I'm sure there was no way you could, the man is a maniac."

"Well, he is your father and my best-friend." Joey was now pulling out of the parking lot.

Michelle nodded her head. "True." Then Michelle frowned. "I want to know why he did what he did. I guess Monday we'll find out."

Joey nodded. "I don't know if what you two are planning is the right choice. I mean if its too soon."

"All Melanie wants to do is have him see her knowing it's not me. Then when it comes to telling him, Melanie will pretend to be me and fool him." Michelle smiled to herself as she leaned her head back aganist the blue car seat. "This is a bit exciting, but I wish he never separated us." She banged her head against the seat a few times. "I'm so angry with him."

"Me too. I'm also angry with myself." said Joey pulling into the main road to head west to the Katsopolis home.

"Don't be Joey. Dad will probably be too busy with Vicky to notice Melanie in the audience. It would be funny if I sat in the audience somewhere away from Melanie and he saw us both. Then he'd have to make sure that we don't run into one another." Michelle laughed to herself. "There are so many ways we can do this."

"Like I mentioned many times before, we have to take the whole issue slowly."

"I know." said Michelle. "I'm just planning it all out."

"I understand." said Joey. He turned the radio on. "How about we talk about something else for a change?"

"What else is there to talk about? Do you think dad will cancel the wedding after he learns that Melanie and I know each other? How could have he separated us with the possibility of us running into each other and isn't it weird how her name starts with the letter M?"

Joey nodded his head. "I don't know he could have and the names...your mother named you two."

"Oh." said Michelle. "That's cute how she did M names for the both of us."

"Yes." Joey nodded his head as he and Michelle neared the house.

"It was weird how Melanie called Ginger her mom. It makes me want to call her mom too." Then Michelle hesitated. "Joey?"

"Yes?" asked Joey.

"The more I think about it. If you possibly ever married Ginger, though we don't know if you would but It would suck if you broke up. But anyway, Melanie would be your adopted step daughter, so wouldn't it make sense if you adopted me?"

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger! I know. I'm sorry, again, but look on the bright side this chapter was super long, it had to end somewhere. I hope you liked this chapter. Credit to Tee on the mole. Please Review! Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Another chapter you were all waiting for! Please Review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House, but I do own its unfamiliar characters.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

"And what did he say?" asked Melanie as Michelle starting applying a second code of lime green nail polish to Melanie's left hand. Melanie was referring to the question Michelle asked Joey about adopting her.

"He said it was impossible." said Michelle.

"Well we don't know what the chances of Joey and my mom ever getting married are. They've been dating for only a month." Melanie blew onto her right hand.

"What if they do break up one day?" asked Michelle. "What would happen then?"

Melanie shrugged but then she smiled. "We'd still be sisters."

Michelle smiled back. "You're right." She finished applying nail polish to Melanie's hand and closed the bottle up.

"What's your favorite movie?" asked Melanie.

"Anything with Reese Witherspoon." answered Michelle.

"Big surprise, those are my favorite movies too. She's actually coming out with a new movie soon, wanna go see it?"

"You already know the answer to that question." said Michelle putting the lime green nail polish back to Melanie's pear shaped make up bag where she kept all her nail polish bottles. "Is pear your favorite fruit?"

Melanie smiled. "What do you think?"

Michelle smiled back. "Okay, we have differences right? Have you ever been to Disney World?"

"No, but I'm guessing you have."

Michelle nodded her head. "Yeah."

"How was it?"

"Well, Stephanie and I had a big fight."

"Stephanie." Melanie repeated. "Tell me about our sisters." She took turns blowing on each hand.

"Okay." said Michelle sitting up on the floor. "She's studying in Florida. She is twenty years old. DJ is twenty five. She is married to Steve Hale, her high school sweetheart."

"What about…dad's lovely Vicky?"

"Vicky is nice." said Michelle nodding her head.

"Has she been married before?"

"No."

"Has your dad been married between…mom and Vicky?"

Michelle zipped up the pear shaped bag. "No, where do you want this?"

"On the dresser."

Michelle stood up and put the bag next to the dresser. There was a picture of Melanie and Beth on the dresser. "Is this your best-friend?" asked Michelle.

Melanie nodded. "Yeah, she saw you and Joey at _Ruby Tuesday_ before. She's awesome. I can't wait for you two meet."

"I can't wait until you meet my friend's too." said Michelle.

"How about we have a big slumber party here next weekend so you can meet my friends, and then we can do something to meet yours?"

"I like that idea." Michelle nodded her head. She looked at another picture. This one was of Melanie riding a horse. "Did you do horse back riding?"

"For two years." Melanie stood up blowing into her hands once more. "Did you?"

"For a short bit. I fell of a horse and had temporary amnesia."

"That's something different about us." said Melanie.

"Yeah, our past experiences are different. We have different friends. We grew up in different households."

Melanie nodded her head. "Different schools."

"We have to tell dad." said Michelle. "I want you to meet DJ, Stephanie, Uncle Jesse, Aunt Becky, the twins Alex and Nicky and little Will."

"So you're still up for Monday's plan?"

"You got it dude."

* * *

"Hey dad, guess what?" asked Michelle approaching her dad at breakfast on Monday morning. "I'm going to come see your show life today."

Danny Tanner looked up from his newspaper. "Michelle, thank you. I'm glad that you're coming out to see me. It's been a while since you have." Then Danny put his newspaper down. "We need to spend some time together. I'm sorry I've been so busy with Vicky and the wedding."

"Oh, it's fine dad." said Michelle. "When should I be ready for the show then?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Michelle headed upstairs to her room to change. She put on a red shirt from aeropostale on and a pair of light washed out jeans. Lucky for her and Melanie, both girls owned the same red aeropostale shirts and similar washed out jeans, so if they wanted to and felt ready to, they would fool their father after the show. During the show, Melanie was going to wear her hair up and a dark blue sweatshirt so Danny Tanner can notice her in the audience as Melanie, while Michelle will just wear her hair down. Then Melanie will speak to Danny pretending to be Michelle. Then if the twins were ready, Melanie pretending to be Michelle will ask Danny, "When were you planning on telling me that I have a twin sister?" That's when Michelle will appear and stand besides Melanie. Joey wanted to wait for the girls to do this, but Michelle convinced him that it was better this way for everyone.

Michelle excitedly ran down the kitchen stairs as Danny Tanner got his things ready for the day. "All ready." said Danny.

Michelle and her father drove to the studio were _Wake Up_ was filmed. The whole way Danny spoke of Vicky, _Wake Up_, how Stephanie called on Sunday when Michelle was at Melanie's.

Danny and Michelle arrived at the studio. Danny went to take his place on stage while Michelle went to sit with the audience. A lady who worked with Danny stopped her. "Michelle, didn't I just see you walk in two minutes ago?" she asked.

"No." said Michelle.

"Oh." The lady let Michelle to the audience.

Melanie sat in the sixth grow and Michelle sat in the front row. Fifteen minutes later, Danny and his new co-host Tania appeared on stage. Michelle watched her father's reaction the whole show, but he didn't appear to notice that Melanie was in the audience.

Michelle was disappointed and met up with Melanie in the bathroom as planned. "Ready to meet dad?" asked Michelle as Melanie walked in. Melanie took of her sweat shirt and let her hair down.

"What do I do with this?" Melanie asked showing Michelle her hair tye and sweat shirt.

"I'll hold it for you." said Michelle taking the two things from Melanie.

"Thanks sis." Melanie looked into a mirror and took a deep breath. "I'm so nervous."

"Not as nervous as you were when you met me." said Michelle.

"How did you know?"

Michelle smiled and Melanie smiled back. Danny's co-host Tanya walked into the bathroom. "Hi, Michelle." She said casually walking toward the nearest stall. Then before entering the stall, she turned around. "Wait."

Tanya looked from Michelle and Melanie. "There are two of you?"

"Yes, your co-host is a hypocrite, nice show by the way." said Michelle.

"You did it again. I was just about to say that." said Melanie.

Tanya blinked. "Oh."

"Do us a favor Tanya and don't tell dad that you know. He needs to find out for himself." Melanie looked into the mirror once more.

"Okay." said Tanya and she went into the stall she was previously going to enter.

"Good luck." said Michelle as Melanie headed out the door.

Melanie made her way to Danny's office and knocked lightly on his door. "Who is it?!" yelled Danny.

Melanie was about to say her name, but she stopped herself and said, "Michelle."

"Oh, Michelle." Danny opened the door. "I'll be finished in twenty minutes. I just have a few things to take care of for tomorrow's show."

Danny sat down at his desk and Melanie starred at him. "Dad." she said slowly. "I have to tell you something and this can't wait."

Danny looked up from his desk. "Now?" he asked.

Melanie nodded her head as she sat down at a chair in front of her father's desk. "I know the truth."

Danny blinked. "The truth about what?" He asked.

"The secret you've been keeping from me." She said.

Danny Tanner put the blue pen he was holding down. "Okay, which sister told you, the one with the husband that eats too much or the one who is Florida?"

"Neither, but wait, what?"

"Well Michelle, what do you want to tell me?"

Melanie swallowed and tears started forming into her eyes. "When were you planning on telling me that I have a twin sister?"

Danny froze. "What are you talking about?"

"You set her up for adoption, didn't you?!"

"Michelle, where did you get such a ridiculous idea?" Danny stood up from his chair.

"It's not an idea. It's the truth." said Michelle coming through Danny's office door.

Danny looked from Michelle to Melanie. "Oh, no." he said. He backed up from the girls. He looked from one to the other. "How is this possible?"

"San Francisco is not such a big town, it turns out." said Michelle.

Danny looked at Michelle thinking it was Melanie. "I can explain."

"Really….dad?" asked Melanie putting her hands on her hips. "If you really loved us, you wouldn't have done this."

Danny faced his large window. "Can I please explain?"

"What is there to explain?" asked Michelle putting her hands on her hips as well.

Danny Tanner kept facing the window, but he could see the reflection of the two girls. He closed his eyes. "How do I explain this?"

"Seriously." said Michelle rolling her eyes.

"Your mother Pam wanted this." He said slowly.

Michelle snorted. "Yeah, right blame it on mom, because she's yesterday's news to you, but she's our mother. All you care about now is Vicky."

Danny Tanner opened his eyes and faced the twins. "I loved your mother very much."

"How could've she have wanted this, when she died in a car accident?" asked Michelle.

"It wasn't quite an accident." said Danny.

Danny's boss popped his head into the office. "Danny, are you ready?" he asked. Then he noticed the twins. "Whoa!" he said.

"I will be in ten minutes. Excuse me girls, but I have things to finish up. Why don't you got get some ice cream?"

"We'll be back in ten minutes then." said Melanie. The twins left Danny's office. "It wasn't quite an accident?" Melanie raised her eye brow. "What is he talking about?"

Michelle shrugged. "I don't know. He's probably making things up."

"Well, I'm going to go find my grandma and then I guess I'm going to your house today to meet the family?"

Michelle nodded. "Do you want ice cream though?"

"Yes, but please get me a different flavor."

"I'll flip a coin on it."

"Thanks sis." The twins separated.

Melanie found her grandmother outside the building. "So did you girls do the unthinkable?" asked Iris.

Melanie nodded her head. "I guess you can go home now because I'll be going home with my sister and…dad. He's making things up, but he can't for long, right?"

Iris nodded her head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Grandma." said Melanie.

"I'm going with you and I'm calling your mother. We're all going together."

"Grandma."

"Melanie, please."

Melanie turned around. "I'll let Michelle know."

Melanie went back to the building and found her sister holding chocolate ice cream. "Your side of the coin won you a chocolate." said Michelle handing her sister her ice cream cone. Then she took vanilla ice cream for herself.

"Thanks." said Melanie taking the ice cream. "Well, I'm going to meet you at your house with my grandmother and my mother."

"Okay?"

"So, I guess I'll see you there."

The twins hugged and separated. Michelle went back to her father's office where he was putting his things into his suitcase and chatting with Tanya casually.

"Ready?" asked Michelle. Danny startled. "Where's your sister?"

"Which one?" asked Michelle. "One is working. One is in Florida and one is heading to our house." Michelle smiled. "Tanya knows. She saw us in the bathroom."

Tanya smiled at Michelle and then looked at Danny "I'll see you tomorrow Danny." She looked back at Michelle. "Nice seeing you again Michelle." Then she left the office.

"Okay Michelle, honey." Danny sighed. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"How so?" asked Michelle.

Danny walked toward his daughter. She was holding Melanie's things in her hands. "Wait, you're Melanie." He said.

"No, I'm Michelle."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. Melanie was the one to break the news to you."

"Ok, which ever daughter you are. I want you to know that it wasn't my decision to do this."

"You're the one who set her up for adoption."

Danny turned the office lights off and shut the door as he and Michelle left the office. "I didn't want to. I had no choice."

"Dad, quit it." said Michelle.

"No, Michelle." Danny looked around. "Let's continue this discussion in the car."

Michelle and Danny walked to his car in silence. Once in the car, Danny sighed. "Your mother really wanted for one of you to go up for adoption."

"She died in an accident." Michelle said through clenched teeth.

Danny sighed some more. "I said it wasn't quite an accident. I don't know how to tell you this."

Michelle finished up her ice cream. "Then what happened, huh?"

Danny started the car. He sighed some more. "Your mother…your mother was dying of cancer. She became diagnosed right after you two were born. She wanted me to set one of you up for adoption as a will."

"Why did you listen to her then?" demanded Michelle.

"It was her will."

"Why would she want such a will? Huh? Why?"

Danny turned the car engine off and faced his daughter. "Fine, okay, but I do not know how to tell you the rest of this, but… I'm not your biological father."

Right after the word "father" Michelle passed out.

* * *

A/N: I hope you love the twist! Please Review! Thanks! Happy Thanksgiving!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Full House, but I do own its unfamiliar characters.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update this story, but here it is.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

There were a lot of people in that living room that Monday afternoon and one more person on her way from another place. They were all in total shock. Some of them for the first time were seeing two blonde girls that look alike sitting next to each other. Some of them were in tears. There was one passing by the fireplace, the one who kept the secret about his discovery for so long. He was the one who thought he figured it all out, but was moments away from finding out something he once forgot could've been possible.

Danny Tanner was finished with his adoption speech. He told everyone about Pam's cancer and he told everyone about her will. What Danny Tanner didn't say was that, one cold early February night he walked on his wife and best-friend in bed. He kept that part to himself, instead he looked at everyone to continue his story. He cleared his throat. "There was a reason why she wanted me to do what she asked me to do." said Danny.

"Not this again." said Michelle.

"What?" asked Melanie.

"You see, Melanie, you may hate me. You probably do have the right to hate me, but you don't hate your father."

"What?!" repeated Melanie in a louder tone.

"I'm not your biological father." said Danny.

Unlike Michelle, Melanie didn't pass out. She didn't live with Danny for 15 years, so it wasn't as if she had the right to. "How do we know your not lying about that?" asked Melanie instead.

"Right." said Michelle.

"We can take a DNA test if that will help you." said Danny. Michelle and Melanie nodded.

"So, my twin sisters are my half sisters?" asked DJ who stand next to her husband in the back of the room.

"Yes." said Danny.

"So I didn't know the entire secret?" asked DJ.

"You were too young to understand the entire secret." said Danny.

"So mom cheated on you?"

"Not exactly…kind off." said Danny. Danny looked at Joey. "Joey, you may not remember this, because you were drunk, but…" Danny paused. Michelle and Melanie gasped. Ginger sat up in her chair. "Pam and I had a huge fight one night. That same night she got herself and Joey drunk. Then one night she herself and Joey drunk. That night the twins were conceived."

Joey's heart rate rose. The twins gasped again. Ginger stood up. "Oh, my gosh." She said. "Oh, my gosh. I'm raising my boyfriend's daughter!"

"How would you know?" DJ asked Danny.

"Pam told me." Danny lied. He lied only because he walked in on them, but he saw the empty beer bottles. He knew his wife and he knew his best-friend. "Then before she died, she told me she did a DNA test and that Joey was the father. She didn't want anyone to ever find out. I wanted to tell Joey and the girls the truth, but I couldn't. I also never wanted to put Melanie up for adoption."

"You might have as well put me up." said Michelle. "But wait, you sort of did, since you raised me." Michelle stood up. "I can't believe this." Tears came down her eyes. "I can't believe that for the last 15 years I've been separated from my sister and actually lived with my real dad when some other man pretended to be mine!" Michelle ran toward the kitchen to run downstairs.

Melanie and DJ ran after Michelle.

"I'm so sorry Joey." said Danny. Joey didn't say anything. He just went into the kitchen. Ginger stood up and went after him.

Iris stood up. "I suppose some counseling with me needed." She said. "I'll be outside."

"We should give everyone their space too." said Becky.

"I agree." said Jesse. The family of five got up and headed outside.

Vicky, who sat silently during the whole situation looked at Danny. She, Danny and Steve were the only ones left in the living room. Vicky and Danny were silent. "I'll be outside." said Steve heading out the door which Iris and the Katsopolis went through just seconds previously.

"Vicky." said Danny. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know who the man I love is anymore." said Vicky shaking her head. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I tried so many times."

"When you told me about the twins, you should've mentioned that they weren't yours."

"No one knew." said Danny.

"But that doesn't mean that I couldn't?" asked Vicky. "How could you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Tears started coming down her eyes. "Vicky, please." said Danny.

Vicky slowly started taking off her engagement ring of her finger. "You had a chance to tell me and you didn't take that chance." she said.

"I was going to."

"But you said no one knew. You could've told me when you told me about the twins, Danny." Vicky tried to hand Danny the ring. He rejected it, so she lied it down on the coffee table and started walking toward the front door.

"Vicky, please." said Danny following her. "Please don't leave me."

"I wonder what other secrets you have up your sleeve. If you managed to lie to your 15 year old daughter or your best-friends 15year old daughter for so many years, how will I know that you won't lie to me the same?" asked Vicky.

"I love you. I loved Pam just the same way and I kept her word." said Danny.

"You could've talked sense into her!" said Vicky under the doorway. "But you decided not to."

Danny tried to reach for Vicky, but she quickly escaped his reach. Danny just stood in the doorway. It was no use to chase after her. He'll give her a few days to cool off. Danny looked at his son-in-law who just leaning against the wall outside of the house. "You know Steve, I think you have the right to judge me if you want to, but if you're in doubt, I really am your father-in-law." said Danny.

Steve put his hands in his pockets. "I'm not judging you Mr. Tanner. I know everything was probably hard for you. I know you had to do what you thought was right at the time."

"I just wish I could've talked Pam out of it." said Danny. "I'm a mess and I don't like messes." Danny shook his head. "And now I know that tonight a 15 year old girl I've raised is going to move out. I can see Ginger taking her tonight. By law, I have rights to her, but she is Joey's daughter." Steve nodded. "What time is Stephanie arriving at the airport?"

Steve glanced at his watch. "Looks like in an hour, so DJ is fine." said Steve.

"I just hope DJ and Stephanie don't hate me." said Danny. "I'm such a mess. I need to clean this up."

"I think everyone needs to cool off." said Steve.

"Yeah." Danny looked down where Iris was standing. "I'm going to get some counseling now." Danny went down to join Iris.

* * *

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him even more than I have for the fast few days." said Michelle into her pillow.

DJ and Melanie were sitting right behind her. "Michelle." said DJ. "Please look at us."

"I hate him!" said Michelle.

"Michelle." said DJ. "Anger isn't going to help any."

"I don't care! I hate him!"

"Michelle, please look at us."

Michelle finally turned around. Her face was completely red from crying. "Satisfied?" she asked.

"Yes." said DJ. "Do you want to stay with me and Steve for a couple days?"

"But you're Danny's daughter." said Michelle slowly.

"That doesn't change anything. We're still sisters, even though we're half." said DJ. "I'm still DJ and I had no clue just as much as you did."

"I know." Michelle sat up. "It's just that you know he's your dad, if he is of course. I lived with him for 15 years. I really thought he was my dad."

"I know." said DJ. "Well, do you want to stay with me and Steve?"

Michelle nodded. "I guess, right until Joey and I move out. He may want to stay with you two too." Michelle sniffed. "Joey is my dad. That sounds so weird."

"Well, my grandmother is a psychologist and she can help us, Michelle." said Melanie.

"Yeah." Michelle sniffed again and DJ got up to get her a tissue from the bathroom.

"So maybe we could talk to her?" asked Melanie.

Michelle nodded and DJ handed her the tissue. "Thank you, DJ." Michelle blew her nose and followed Melanie and DJ up the stairs.

* * *

Joey sat down at the kitchen table looking down. Ginger joined him. "I just want to repeat once again, I do not hate you. You couldn't stop Danny and you certainly had no idea that you had twin girls." said Ginger.

"I know." said Joey.

Ginger took out her hand and placed it on Joeys. "For me honestly its not easy having my adopted daughters biological father around, but she is your daughter. I certainly won't take her away."

"I know." repeated Joey.

"As far as her relationship goes. I like you Joey Gladstone and I would like to continue seeing you. As long as its okay with you and the girls. I'm not going to force this relationship on us just because you're the biological father of my daughter. I just want to see where it goes like two adults. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work. If it does work out, it does work out. I think for two people who had such a bump in the road already, we're doing good."

Joey looked at Ginger. "But if it doesn't work out and we end up hating each other?" asked Joey.

"I'll try to as long as you don't give me a reason too. " Ginger smiled.

"I'm in for this relationship." Joey smiled back. Then he said, "Michelle asked me a couple a days ago to adopt her."

"Really?" asked Ginger in shock.

"Yes." said Joey. "Now I have a reason to. We'll figure this out."

"Yes, we will. My mom is here to help." said Ginger.

"Yes, she helped me a lot."

Ginger smiled again. She and Joey heard foot steps on the stairs.

"I'm going to go find Steve." said DJ heading to the living room, but checking the fridge first to see if there is any evidence if he took anything out. She would know because the fridge immediately would be empty if Steve ate anything, since the Katsopolis liked the fridge stocked. To DJ's surprise, the fridge was full, so DJ headed to the living room.

Ginger and Joey stood up. "So I guess we need family counseling." said Michelle and Melanie at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow, I needed that." said Michelle.

"Girls." said Ginger looking at Michelle and Melanie, then at Joey. "Joey and I would like to continue dating, if its okay with you two."

"Of course." said the girls.

"We'll figure out a way to work it all. It'll be okay." said Joey.

"Dad." said Michelle. Joey looked at Michelle startled. Michelle gave Joey a hug. Joey was used to Michelle giving him hugs once a while, but this time he knew it was coming from his daughter.

"Yeah, dad." said Melanie hugging Joey too. Before they knew it, all four of the people standing in the kitchen were hugging.

The truth was out and everyone knew, but there was yet for one person to found out.\

* * *

A/N: I just want to point out that at the same time that Vicky was dumping Danny, DJ, Michelle and Melanie were in the basement talking and Joey and Ginger were talking in the kitchen. That is why it took a few lines before DJ, Michelle, and Melanie came into the kitchen. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review! Thanks!


	19. Author's Note

A/\N: I will have chapter nineteen finally up sometime this week.


End file.
